A Flower Amongst Wolves
by shardingtoby
Summary: In the tradition of the F4 comes a new group of rich kids in their own right who are about to take over the world come hell or high water. That is until they meet the heroin that changes their lives forever!
1. Prologue:

**Prologue:**

She stared disgustedly at the building as she walked up to it with a bit of a roll of her eyes. She couldn't believe that she was actually standing there when only weeks ago she had graduated from middle school with a piano scholarship. She brushed a strand of her long brown hair from her face and focused her hazel eyes on the sign that adorned the arch at the top of the stairs. It said Aoinaki Academy in big gold letters.

"As if the large building wasn't impressive enough," she thought sarcastically as she climbed the long stone steps to the top, "They just have to have gold lettering."

As she moved past a group of students hurried by her obviously distracted by something but she paid no mind. The fact of the matter was it was not her idea to begin with that she was now entering this particular school to take an entrance exam. A school mind you that she had no desire to be associated with. She sighed heavily as she entered the large double doors once again barely noticing that behind another group of students had arrived dressed in everyday clothing. A group of students she would come to know very well.

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Welcome fans of Hana Yori Dango and Meteor Garden. This is my spin off of the beloved series and is set ten years later. The story is actually going to be told through the eyes of one of the original characters from the original story and it will be up to you guys to figure out whom. As it says on my account page there will be a lot of similarities in this story but there will also be a lot of differences. Differences that will definitely surprise you. See you all later!!!

Next Chapter: My One Wish

Meet Suzuna Kamiya, the new girl at Aoinaki High School. Your typical heroin who falls into the path of a group of rich, upper-class boys known as the Wolf Pack. See what happens next time!!!


	2. Chapter 1:

** Chapter One: My One Wish/Will You Be My Friend?**

**Part One: My One Wish**

Fifteen- year old Suzuna Kamiya stared around at her classmates on that cold autumn afternoon and sighed heavily as she leaned forward onto her desk. All around her the girls were showing off their fancy jewelry, designer bags, and talking about the fabulous trips they had been on.

"Why oh why?" she thought, "Did my parents insist that I ever come to Aonaki Academy in the first place?"

She sighed again as she thought about the differences between her and most of the students at the academy. For one thing she didn't wear designer clothes and for another half the time she didn't even know what they were talking about when they were talking about different places and the things they owned. Suzuna had always grown up in a low class family, well low class according to society that is. Her family and her lived in a small area of Tokyo where they had a fairly decent sized house for their type of family. Her father was an underpaid salesman while her mother worked odd jobs during the day. It would have been easy to save money if Suzuna was the only child her mother always pointed out however they were blessed also with two twin boys who were three years younger then their sister. Even though coming from such a family Suzuna had remained optimistic especially since the fact that the reason she had excelled so much in school and the main reason she was allowed to come to such a high class place as Aonaki was because of the scholarship she received at the end of her years in junior high. Suzuna was blessed with a very special gift and that was she could play the piano like no one had ever seen. She wasn't sure when it all really started, but because of this ability she had won several small competitions in her area. Her parents had also bought a second hand piano for her a long time ago and to her it was her most prized possession. However playing the piano had its downfall now. With the scholarship that allowed her to come to the school with the great music program as her father put it, she could now associate herself with the upper crust of society. Something I believe you already get the feeling she was not readily accepting.

"I mean," she thought bitterly, "What could I possibly talk to these people about? I have nothing in common with them? None of them even know I exist. I'm just the weird transfer student who got in on account of a music scholarship" she sighed a third time.

But that wasn't the biggest problem. It was bad enough that she had to endure everyday listening to everyone's regales on how wealthy they were, however the worst thing was yet to come.

Still despite her silent protests to herself she tried to remain open minded about the idea. After all Aoinaki Academy was the best place to get well noticed in the music world which was her dream. So she decided to grin in bear it. After all it's only three years right? So as the days wore on she kept on her smile and kept up her courage and eventually a girl noticed her unbeatable nature. Chika Yamazaki, one of Suzuna's fellow classmates had been watching the girl quite intently and one day walked up to her desk very unexpectedly.

"Excuse me?" Chika said with a smile, "But you're Suzuna Kamiya right?"

"Yea that's me" Suzuna nodded with her own smile as she bowed her head slightly.

"Hi. I am Chika Yamazaki. I have been watching you for the last couple of weeks."

"Why? I'm not that interesting am I?" Suzuna almost laughed as she stood up for their next class.

"Well, you are in some ways" Chika nodded as they moved toward the hallway of crowded students, "I mean you're always quiet and you seem to keep to yourself all the time. So I was wondering if everything is okay."

"Oh well. I try to keep a low profile for a reason. I don't want people asking too many questions."

"Why is that?" Chika asked as a group of boys rushed off downstairs obviously in a hurry.

"Well, uh" Suzuna replied a bit hesitatingly.

"Is it because you're a scholarship student?"

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"Because I am one too. But I got in on account of academics. Actually to be honest Suzuna I work in the school office after school sometimes. The secretary is really good friends with my mom. And I read your profile."

"You, read my profile?" Suzuna said stunned.

"Yea. I'm sorry about that, but it was just sitting on the desk. Anyway that's another reason I wanted to talk to you, you see I am just like you. What I mean is, I am not" she whispered, "Upper society either."

With this piece of news Suzuna felt a certain relief from her burdening thoughts of Aonaki Academy. As they moved down the steps she felt grateful to finally find someone like her who understood the pressures of living up to this particular school. But as they moved down the next hall more students were running by them.

"What the heck is going on around here?" Suzuna said looking around her as they stopped at their lockers to switch their books "Is there a parade or something?"

"Don't you know?" Chika replied surprised, "Today is the day that Koji Himura is leaving."

"Who's Koji Himura?"

"He's the one who got the black card," she whispered.

"Black card?" Suzuna raised an eyebrow, "Another one?"

"Yea. He did something really bad though. He was another transfer student who got a scholarship to come to this academy but on his second day here he managed to anger The Wolf Pack."

"The Wolf Pack" Suzuna thought angrily, "That group of stuck up snobs?"

"Anyway" Chika explained as they closed their lockers and headed for the commotion, "I heard that he completely told them off. Now I haven't been here for very long, but I do know that you never talk to The Wolf Pack directly or insult them. You're more than likely going to end up with a black card if you do that. I heard that Tsukasa Sakamoto was furious."

"Ah yes" Suzuna thought angrily again, "Tsukasa Sakamoto. The ringleader" they arrived at the next hall where a group of students were torturing a poor young teen who was trying to leave the school.

"That must be him" Chika said softly, "The poor guy."

Just as she said these words Koji fell to the floor and the group around him jeered and laughed as he carefully tried to pick up his books. Suzuna felt her heart become saddened and tried to move forward to help him but Chika pulled her back with a terrified expression.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed, "Do you know what will happen if The Wolf Pack finds out that you helped him? It's best to just leave him alone."

"But" Suzuna protested as he finally stood and managed to get to the door with all sorts of trash being thrown at his back, "I hate this place" she thought seething, "I hate this school. And I hate them. But what can I do?" she thought bitterly once more as she and Chika began to walk slowly to their next class, "I promised myself I would keep a low profile. No" she shook her head as they arrived at the door of the classroom, "I will not get involved in this."

"Suzuna" Chika replied as they entered the room and took their seats.

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering if you could help me at lunch time? I have to empty the trash cans after."

"Sure. I'll help you" Suzuna tried to smile and forget what she had just seen.

"Thanks it's always better when you can do stuff like that with someone you know."

"Mhm" Suzuna nodded as the teacher arrived and she thought, "It's okay. Just forget what you saw just now. It's only three years. It's your one wish. It's your one wish to get through this school without any chaos or trouble right? Right" she nodded to herself this time and took out her paper and pencil to begin writing down the lesson for the day.

When lunchtime arrived Suzuna and Chika ate together and then proceeded to gather the trashcans around the campus to clean out. As they walked down the main hall each carrying a handle of the large trash can, outside two fancy cars pulled up into the parking lot. Out of the black one stepped two sixteen year old boys while out of the red stepped three. Unlike the other students of the academy these boys were dressed in everyday designer clothing. The main boy stood in front of the others, his dark sunglasses over his eyes and then stepped forward leading the procession towards the stairs. Many students stopped to stare as Tsukasa Sakamoto the leader of the Wolf Pack, Sanosuke Sakura, Akihito Yamada, Kenji Sayuki, and Yukito Hayakawa all walked into the main hall.

Tsukasa Sakamoto, the undisputable leader of The Wolf Pack had short brown hair that was always combed perfectly to the left side of his head. His blue green eyes always held a steely gaze that scared just about anyone who would come up to talk to him. To any girl he would look like the perfect male model that you would want to go out with but to Suzuna he was as low as you could get. Always bullying around the other students and walking around the school as if he owned the place he gave off the aura of a king, and a very tyrannical king at that.

Sanosuke, the playboy had short black hair and chocolate brown eyes that you could just melt into. It was a well-known fact that he never dated a girl longer then a month and unlike his friends he had never been in a serious relationship before. Well he, and Tsukasa that is. He was much taller then his friend and to all the girls definitely the most attractive since he smiled wherever he went allowing Tsukasa the Pack Leader to do as he pleased.

Akihito, the romancer was the tallest by far though. And with his long brown hair that was usually pulled back and his brown eyes he was often assumed to be older, therefore he not only attracted girls his own age but women who were much older were always giving him their numbers. Like Sanosuke and the rest of the group he knew better then to get on Tsukasa's bad side so he let the Pack Leader take control of the school only standing by if there was a fight involved because it was also a well known fact that more than anything Akihito was the best fighter of the five of them.

Kenji, the shortest and the clown of the group was the most different since he was the only one with blond hair and baby blue eyes. Often teased as a child because of his height Tsukasa took him under his wing therefore he was quite loyal to the Pack Leader and his friends. He was always cracking jokes that made him quite popular with the school and even more so with the female population because of his child like appearance.

Last, Yukito the quiet one who always seemed to be at the end of the Pack, like his best friend had short brown hair that often hung in his hazel green eyes so no one could see what he was really thinking. Yukito had grown up next door to Tsukasa his entire life so even though it seemed like he was out of place in the Pack, Tsukasa and he were best friends and like his other friends, Yukito didn't care either way what Tsukasa did or how he acted.

At this particular time The Wolf Pack was arriving at school on their own time as usual. As they moved down the hall Tsukasa glaring at most of the students a teacher came out of nowhere and bumped right into Tsukasa, his left over coffee spilling a little onto the cheek of the unsuspecting teen. When the teacher saw who it was, like the remaining student body he instantly became afraid and knelt to his knees begging for forgiveness.

"I'm so sorry" he cried as he began to wipe the frowning boy's face with a napkin, "I didn't mean to bump into you. I'll clean it up right away."

"Don't bother" Tsukasa spat pushing his hand away, "And quit apologizing to me. Back off!" he ordered moving forward once more and kicking the trashcan that Suzuna and Chika had planned on emptying next onto its side.

"Whoa Tsukasa" Sanosuke grinned as Kenji, Akihito, and he moved up closer, "In a bad mood today are we?"

"Forget it" he grumbled, "Let's just go."

"Should have known that's what the problem was" Akihito smiled placing an arm around Kenji, "Come on Yuki!" he called back over his shoulder.

Suzuna frowned slightly as they left and the rest of the students rushed off to their next classes. As she stood there she heard a noise behind her and turned slightly to see Yukito Hayakawa picking up the trashcan and placing the loose trash back inside. Astonished by this she stared at him slightly as he looked up. He looked into her eyes briefly his own becoming clear, smiled, and then walked slowly away from the area.

"Oh" Chika shuddered, "Tsukasa Sakamoto really isn't in a good mood today."

"Obviously" Suzuna replied back sarcastically and thought, "Ooh. Those boys. Who do they think they are anyway? Still" she thought as she looked back over at the trashcan, "Why did he? Oh never mind" she shook it out of her head as she and Chika continued to carry the trashcan down the hall.

**(Scene Change: Sweet Shop)**

"Wow" Suzuna's best friend Miyu said as they cleaned up the shop for the night, "They're really that bad?"

"Huh" Suzuna scoffed, "Bad isn't the word. They're downright evil," she said holding up a fist.

"Hmm" Miyu nodded.

At this moment Suzuna was cleaning up the sweet shop in which she and her best friend worked. Miyu Namura had been Suzuna's best friend since elementary school and with her medium length black hair and gorgeous brown eyes the two had been quite a pair. Miyu was a bit smaller then Suzuna and the two had met when Suzuna had saved her from a bully once.

"But with all this going on at your school, I don't see how you can handle it" Miyu replied.

"Huh?"

"What I mean is, other students being bullied. The Suzuna I know would never stand for that."

"Miyu. This school is a little bit different then some other schools. I've already decided that I don't want trouble. I just want to use the music scholarship to get into a good college and that's all. I mean that's my wish. So I won't get involved. Even if I might want to."

"Still. It's unlike you. Whenever someone was being bullied at school you were always the first one to defend them. That's even how you and I met remember? You saved me from that bully that day. As long as I have known you Suzuna you have never been the type to just sit by and watch, as someone gets hurt. You're always the first one there to defend them or protect them if need be. It's kind of disappointing to hear that you've changed like this."

"I haven't changed Miyu" Suzuna sighed as she turned off one of the lights, "It's just you don't know these guys. I wouldn't stand a chance. Besides, I don't want to get kicked out of this school. I'll never hear the end of it from my parents."

"Okay I'm sorry. I don't have the right to criticize. Still it sounds like an impossible situation for you. This Wolf Pack sounds like a nasty piece of work."

"You're right. Especially they're Pack Leader, Tsukasa Sakamoto. Ooh I could just smack him" she frowned angrily.

"I'll bet they're not as handsome as their reputation either?" Miyu teased with a grin.

"What's handsome got to do with anything?"

"Are they really all that bad?"

"Of course they are" Suzuna pronounced but then stopped remembering what had happened earlier in the hall, "Although."

"Although what?"

"Never mind" Suzuna shook her head as they headed for the door, "Maybe at least one of them has a heart," she thought to herself as they both exited for the night.

**(Scene Change: Kamiya Residence)**

That night after another grueling session of "How's School going?" from her parents, Suzuna sat in her room at the piano pondering over what Miyu had said to her.

"Have I really changed?" she thought sadly, "Have I changed so much that I can't even defend anyone anymore? I don't like this. I hate this. What am I going to do? No" she shook her head, "Focus. Remember it's three years. I can do this. I can do this without causing trouble. I can do this without" she paused, "Getting personally involved" she added bitterly as she climbed under the covers and uncomfortably laid her head onto her pillow, "Or can I?"

**(Intermission)**

**Part Two: Will You Be My Friend?**

The reality of this revelation I am sorry to say was something that Suzuna was about to find out. A few days later she was once again helping Chika, this time with some boxes that they were carrying to the office for the secretary.

"Suzuna" Chika replied, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Suzuna nodded, "What is it?"

"How do you see our relationship?"

"What do you mean?" Suzuna looked at her quizzically.

"Would you consider me a friend?"

"Of course Chika" Suzuna nodded happily, "I would consider you definitely a friend."

"Really? I'm glad."

"Why's that?"

"Well with the way things have been going lately. I mean you have seen the number of students who have been receiving black cards haven't you? Oh and that teacher who spilled coffee on Tsukasa two weeks ago, he's already quit."

"Yea."

"Well, with all the things that are happening, it's nice to know that I can have a friend I can depend on" she turned to her.

"Of course Chika" Suzuna looked at her directly and smiled, "Anytime."

"Suzuna, can I ask you another question?" she said slowly.

"Mhm."

"What if it were me or you that got on the Wolf Pack's bad side, would you what I mean to say is would you abandon me?"

"Abandon you?" Suzuna said surprised.

"Yea, I've heard that once a student is black carded their friends just sort of disappear. You know stop being friends with them, basically avoid them."

"Oh. Chika" Suzuna's heart saddened, "I wouldn't be a good friend if I did something like that. I've always been one to stand up for my friends when they are in trouble too so I would never abandon you. It would be against all I believe in."

"Really?" she said happily.

"Absolutely" Suzuna nodded with a grin, "I couldn't call myself your friend if I ever did something like that."

"Oh Suzuna. I'm so happy. You have no idea how relieved I feel. You're my first friend at the academy and I was afraid that you didn't feel the same as I did. But you do" she clasped her hand briefly as they arrived at the next staircase.

"Slow down. You'll trip," she almost laughed.

"You don't know how excited I am. Hey Suzuna why don't we go somewhere this afternoon? You don't have to work right?"

"No."

"Great. Then we can go some.. whoa!" Chika tripped and the box went flying as she fell down the steps slightly.

"Chika!" Suzuna cried out as she landed but stopped frozen as she saw what was standing at the bottom of the steps, or rather who, "Chika" she whispered a little afraid.

"Oh that hurt" Chika replied trying to stand up, "Good thing I didn't injure anything" she smiled.

"Chika" Suzuna hissed.

"What?" Chika said confused.

"Behind you" Suzuna pointed.

Chika looked directly behind her and was terrified to see that Tsukasa Sakamoto along with Sanosuke, and Kenji was standing there covered in papers and printer ink slightly on his shoes.

"Oh my gosh" she cowered.

"Oh boy" Sanosuke replied, "Tsukasa are you okay?" he asked but when he saw the steely gaze Kenji just shook his head at the little girl.

"Uh. I am so sorry" she cried out, "I didn't mean it. It was an accident. Please let me clean it up for you" she moved forward but he just pushed her out of the way, "Ahh!" she hit the wall.

Suzuna gasped as she put a hand to her mouth. Tsukasa glared down at her with hatred in his eyes.

"Get out of my way, you whiny little worm!" he hissed and then began to walk up the steps followed by his friends who shrugged at the unfortunate girl.

"I'm so sorry" she cried as she leaned her head pitifully against the wall.

At this moment that was it. This was the last straw. This was the last time Suzuna could take it standing still. As she watched her friend crying certain that she was doomed and as the Wolf Pack began their walk down the hall she turned determined to get his attention.

"Stop right there!" she shouted so loudly that her voice echoed off the halls and students in classrooms stopped to listen.

Tsukasa, Kenji, and Sanosuke all turned around surprised at the commanding voice. Tsukasa took a few steps back and glared at her with a confused expression.

"What did you say?"

"I said stop right there," she repeated with a heated frown when he was a foot away from her, "She was trying to apologize to you. The least you could do is show some courtesy. After all she fell down the steps. It was an accident."

"Huh" he grinned slightly as he moved closer, "How noble of you standing up for your little friend. Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I know who you are. I know exactly who you are. You're the big shot who walks all over the school like he owns it."

"Big shot?" he raised an eyebrow as Kenji and Sanosuke watched on stunned and a little bit amused.

"That's right or big head if you prefer that."

"Whoa" Sanosuke said out loud.

"Big head?" Tsukasa seethed.

"Mhm. You walk all over this school commanding every student, every teacher to follow your will. And it's all because your daddies happen to have money in this place" she added as Yukito and Akihito arrived, "The truth is your little friends in you don't matter in the grand scheme of things. Not in the real world anyway. Have you ever once worked a day in your life or do you rely on your family to provide everything for you, you stuck up prancing peacock!"

At this insult Tsukasa reddened and immediately grabbed her chin.

"You got a lot of spunk in you girly. But your big mouth is going to cost you" he added as he let go harshly and strode back over to his friends who were trying to contain their smiles, "Let's go!" he ordered.

They hurried after him as Yukito and Akihito walked by, the tallest one patting her shoulder in sympathy and the other giving her a quizzical stare.

"Now I've done it" Suzuna thought, "Now I've really done it. So much for my wish. I have just created my own nightmare" she looked down at Chika who immediately looked away in fear, "Now what am I going to do?" she thought unhappily.

As she thought Suzuna had sealed her fate and the proof of that came the next day when she discovered the black card in her locker dangling there as if a death sentence and she was on her way to the gallows. Chika had not spoken to her since the incident surprisingly so Suzuna prepared herself for a long week of torture. And she received it all right. Everywhere she went, the students now knew her and were determined to make her life miserable. It started out with small things, trash in her locker, glue on her chair, her notes being torn, being scorned at wherever she went. And then the bigger things came. Her lunch was stolen, she was framed for cheating on a test, and worst of all one day she found all her books were gone from her locker. Since coming to the school Suzuna had never felt so alone and the only comfort she found was sometimes going to her music lesson after school when everybody had left and it was at this moment as someone through a bucket of water over her head that she decided to return to her safe haven and hide from the masses of people who were out to get her. So seething she climbed to the fourth floor, ran down the hall, and into a room where instruments were stacked. As she had noticed her first day in coming into the room she glanced at the back door that led to a balcony behind the school and taking a step she walked to the door, opened it, took in the fresh air, and stormed out, running to the balcony exhausted and completely furious.

"I WON'T GIVE UP!" she screamed, "DO YOU HEAR ME YOU STUPID BUNCH OF JERKS! YOU STUCK UP SNOBBY RICH BASTARDS! I MEAN YOU WOLF PACK!" she shouted so clearly that the person who was sitting right to the left of her listened intently and smiled slightly as she continued, "I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME! I HOPE YOU DIE A PITIFUL INSIGNIFIGANT AGONIZING DEATH DO YOU HEAR ME! ESPECIALLY YOU SAKAMOTO! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL!" she added trying to catch her breath as he leaned forward.

"Anything to add to that?" he said loud enough for her to hear that she turned around terrified as he stood up with a grin and walked over.

"What are you doing here?" she asked accusingly.

"I could ask you the same question. It was so quiet a few minutes ago. Do you feel better?"

"Huh?"

"After all that?"

"Oh. Why should you care?"

"I don't care" he shook his head, "But" he began but then noticed her appearance, "Hey you're soaking wet."

"How observant of you?" she replied back sarcastically as she crossed her arms angrily.

"Here" he pulled a handkerchief from out of his pocket which made her back off a little.

"Huh?"

"Clean yourself up. You really can't go back to class looking like that can you."

"Um. Well" she hesitated and then grabbed for it carefully, "Thanks" she added as she took it with a flourish careful not to touch his hand.

"Mhm" he nodded as she began to wipe her hair.

He stared at the area in front of them. The school grounds had just been swept and were in pristine condition. She finished and then held the handkerchief out in front of her.

"Here."

"Hmm?" he looked back at her.

"Take it back."

"No. You can keep it. I've got more."

"No. I really don't want it. This is designer anyway."

"Well I'm not taking it back" he insisted.

"Here" she shoved it into his hand and then saw his expression, blushed slightly, and pulled away, "Um thanks. Oh" she realized, "About what I said. Uh. You heard it all didn't you?"

"Mhm" he smiled as he placed the handkerchief back in his pocket, "Every word. Every scream note."

"Well, I didn't. I mean I didn't know anyone would."

"Don't worry about it" he shrugged his shoulders, "I don't care anyway."

"Huh?"

"What other people do or say is none of my business and I don't pay heed to it. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go to class" he departed the area as she frowned a little at his departure.

"Huh" she thought angrily, "He's no different then the rest of them after all" she sighed heavily, "WILL THIS NIGHTMARE NEVER END!" she cried out so loudly the sky shook with her angry voice.

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Hello guys! As you can see this story is starting out pretty much the same way as the original but I promise there will definitely be different plot lines especially concerning Yukito Hayakawa's character. See you all later!

Next Chapter: Restitution/Lone Wolf


	3. Chapter 2:

**Chapter Two: The Lone Wolf/Restitution**

**Part One: Lone Wolf**

Unfortunately for Suzuna Kamiya the nightmare had just begun. Tsukasa was completely relentless in his torment of her. And in the next few weeks she was going to see just how relentless. One afternoon she returned to the candy shop where Miyu was already beginning work, drenched once again from a bucket of water that had been thrown at her in the girl's bathroom this time. Miyu's mouth dropped open in shock when she saw her.

"Suzuna?" she gasped as she came forward and Suzuna threw down her sopping wet school bag, "What happened to you?"

"I took your advice" she replied back a little sarcastically, "It wasn't like me to not stand up for my friends. I couldn't do it."

"What do you mean?" Miyu said taking her arm gently, "Oh wait tell me in the back, we got to get you out of these wet clothes. It's a good thing you have some spare in the back."

"That's why I came here first" Suzuna nodded shivering a little the water still dripping off a strand of her damp hair, "I wasn't about to go home looking like a drowned rat."

"Good idea. It's also a good thing we don't open up for another ten minutes. So tell me what happened?" she asked as they arrived at the back and she pulled Suzuna's extra clothes from the locker.

"You'll never believe it" Suzuna shook her head as she began.

A couple minutes later she finished her story and started pulling on her new clothes. Miyu sighed and sat down on the bench next to her.

"Gosh. If I knew that this is what the outcome was going to be I never would have suggested it to you."

"This isn't because of what you suggested Miyu" Suzuna shook her head a second time, "This is because of who I am. I just couldn't stand it anymore. And Chika's a really good friend."

"If she was really a good friend she wouldn't have ditched you the way she did," Miyu replied.

"You don't understand. In this school, the Wolf Pack's law is law. Nobody fights against it. I don't hold it against her either."

"I would. But that's just me. Finish getting ready" she said as she stood, "I think I hear the door opening. It must be a customer."

"Okay" Suzuna nodded buttoning her uniform as Miyu departed, "I'll be out in a few minutes."

Miyu walked back behind the counter surprised to see that no one had entered but could see a young unfamiliar teenage girl outside the door contemplating on whether she was coming in. Curiously she watched her until she bravely stepped into the doors and timidly walked up to the counter.

"Hi" she grinned, "Welcome. Can I help you?" she bowed politely.

"Actually" Chika said lowering her head a little, "I was looking for Suzuna Kamiya."

"Suzuna?"

"Chika?" Suzuna replied in surprise as she came out, "I got this one Miyu" she held her hand up to which her best friend nodded in understanding, "What are you doing here?" she asked her kindly, "Don't you know the trouble you'll be in if someone finds out you came?"

"I know but I had to talk to you" Chika said slowly, "Please just for a minute" she twisted her fingers around her hat fidgeting.

"Sure" Suzuna nodded indicating that they should sit down at one of the bright yellow tables, "What's up?"

"Well first of all I wanted to apologize. All the talk I did the other day, about us being friends and everything. And at the worst possible moment I betrayed that trust. You were trying to defend me and that's the reason you got in trouble" she cried, "You're in all this trouble because of me."

"Chika its okay" she replied gently taking her hand, "Actually I brought some of this trouble on myself. Me and my big mouth. I did say some mean things. I don't blame you."

"It doesn't excuse me for ignoring you though" she shook her head, "I feel bad about that the most."

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of myself. I guarantee I would stand a better chance then you would against them. Don't concern yourself about me. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive. You let me handle them. I'm not giving up."

"Wow Suzuna. You have to be the most positive person I have ever met. I mean ever. You're really brave."

"It's not bravery trust me" she shook her head as they stood, "It's more like stupidity. I always feel it's necessary to defend those weaker then others. Even though it's not even my job. It's my problem now. So it's all right."

"Okay. I should probably go" she nodded smiling at last.

"Oh wait!" Suzuna called out grabbing a nearby cookie from the basket sitting on top of the counter, "Take this for the road."

"Oh no" she shook her head, "I wouldn't dream of it. At least let me pay for it."

"No I insist. Besides they're free. Take it."

Chika carefully stretched out her hand and took the cookie into her small palm and smiled again.

"Thank you Suzuna. Again I am so sorry. I hope we can still be friends."

"Always" Suzuna nodded reassuringly and with a smile of her own, "Of course no one needs to know that. It'll be our little secret," she added placing her finger to her lips.

"Okay" she nodded before exiting the door with the sound of a tingling bell.

Suzuna moved back to the counter where Miyu was waiting to speak to her friend about all she had seen.

"So that was the girl huh?"

"Uh huh" Suzuna nodded as she put on her apron.

"You're right" she agreed, "She definitely needed your help. You did the right thing."

"Thanks" she nodded a second time, "Let's get to work."

"Do you think things are going to get worse for you?"

"Well maybe. As far as I know, things get worse before they get better more or less."

"So you're optimistic" she said back a little sarcastically which made Suzuna smile as she began to clean the top of the counter as the next customer entered the store allowing the tingling bell to once again ring.

**(Scene Change: Aoinaki Academy: Fourth Floor Music Room)**

After another day of ridicule on Thursday afternoon Suzuna had had enough. She had managed to punch a few of the boy students out of her way when they tried to bully her and even threw a baseball back into another making his right cheek swell up. Now out of breath, at the end of the day she trudged to the fourth floor to the music room. But when she arrived she saw a note on the door that said:

**Music lessons canceled for the next two weeks due to the teacher attending a music conference**

Suzuna sighed heavily and tore the piece of paper off the door and crumpled it up in her hand. Of course the note was for her. She was the only student in the entire academy that bothered to show up for practice. Angrily she hit the wall and then stared inside the room from the door's window.

"Well the note didn't say I couldn't go into the music room" she thought, "I've got to blow off some steam somehow. And my house is too far away. So be it" she nodded opening the door and immediately walking over to the piano.

She threw down her bag and at once sat down, took a deep breath, and then lovingly placed her fingers delicately onto the keys. She began to play her favorite song from the Musical "Cats" that she had listened to constantly on her mother's tape player when she was a child. All at once she began to sing along with the music.

Meanwhile outside on the other side of the door, sitting on the balcony her voice broke the silence and Yukito Hayakawa lifted his hazel green eyes to the sky and then stood from his spot walking over to the door opening it quietly.

Suzuna was concentrating on her playing and singing that she didn't even notice him staring back at her leaning against the door until she was nearly finished the song. She stopped at once and stared back at him her eyes becoming instantly wide.

"I'm sorry," she stammered at once, "I didn't know anyone was here."

"Why did you stop?" he asked saying the one question she hadn't expected him to ask.

"I'm not really supposed to be here. My lesson was canceled. I'll go now" she began to gather her stuff except for a small bag that had fallen under the piano seat.

"Why are you so nervous? I am not the police or the security guard" he added a bit amused with his same smile, "You can be here if you want to be here. I don't mind."

"But it's after hours."

"So?" she shrugged, "I'm still here aren't I?"

"But you're different. I mean you're one of them. You can be here if you want to be."

"So can you. Besides, I'm not one of them. Whoever one of them is."

"You're a member of the Wolf Pack" she clarified standing up with her bag on her shoulder.

"It doesn't mean I do what they do. You could call me the Lone Wolf. I may be a member of the pack but I don't follow it. Usually I'm on my own, up here."

"Why up here?"

"Haven't you noticed what a quiet place this is? Nobody bothers you up here. And the reason that is, is because no matter who plays an instrument in this school and should be taking lessons here, they're all more interested in what outfit they should buy or what car makes them look the best. Or vice a versa."

"Right" she nodded not really sure what to say or what to make of the strange boy who was actually having a conversation with her.

"You should finish it."

"Huh?"

"Your song" he pointed to the piano, "A song should never be stopped in the middle of it."

"Oh. I really shouldn't be here" she shook her head; "I have to get home anyway" she dashed to the door, "Bye" she replied in a small voice as she left afraid to look him in the eye.

He smiled slightly to himself once more and then noticed the bag under the piano seat. He walked over and picked it up and saw the music sheets coming out of it. He at once ran to the door.

"Miss Kamiya!" he called as he ran after her.

At the same time Suzuna arrived at her locker where she noticed that it had been trashed once again. So she at once with a huff began to clean it up, not noticing that two teen boys that were in her class stood behind her with matching grins on their faces.

"Miss Kamiya" the tall one spoke up.

"Huh?" she turned around surprised to see them.

"Miss Suzuna Kamiya" the other one replied.

"Yes. How can I help you?" she asked them warily.

"We got your books back for you" the tall one said handing them to her.

"Oh thank you," she said back appreciatively with a smile as she placed them back in her locker.

"Well no thank you" the other one replied, "We wouldn't have gotten them back for you if it hadn't been for your letter."

"Excuse me?" she said confused turning around once more, "What are you talking about?"

"I got one too" the taller one nodded pulling it out of his pocket, "You know the fact that you'll do anything if someone helps you get Tsukasa Sakamoto off your back."

"I didn't send that letter" she replied even more confused now.

"Come on we know you sent it" the shorter of the two said placing his hand on her shoulder, "Don't go all shy on us now."

"What do you think you're doing?" she said scared brushing his hand aside, "I didn't send those letters. I am serious."

"Come on baby. Don't play hard to get" the taller of the two pinned her against the locker.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted throwing her weight into him and dashing back down the hall running for her life.

"Get back here!" they screamed chasing after her at once.

"Somebody help me!!!" she cried as she ran into the courtyard, "Somebody! Anybody!!!"

**(Intermission)**

**Part Two: Restitution**

Suzuna ran till it felt like her feet ached. But they finally caught up to her down a hallway on the other side of the school and tackled her all at once throwing her to the ground. She was kicking and screaming and managed to bite the smaller of the two on the wrist.

"Ow!" he shouted, "You're going to pay for that you bitch!"

"Let me go!" she screamed, "Leave me alone!" she cried as the other began to undo the buttons of her uniform.

"Let her go!" an unfamiliar yet familiar voice said in a commanding tone.

Standing above the two boys was none other then Yukito Hayakawa his eyes burning with anger.

"Yukito Hayakawa?" the taller one whispered in surprise.

"Are you deaf?" he replied his eyes flashing now, "I said let her go."

"But Tsukasa is the one who told us" he began.

"Exactly" he nodded, "Let her go now!" he demanded and they at once let go of her wrists and took off running scared to death of their own impending doom from the other member of the Wolf Pack.

Yukito watched them run as Suzuna sat up, anger in her eyes as well as some tears and then looked down at her holding out his hand.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Why should it matter to you?" she replied back angrily, "Just leave me alone. I don't need your help."

"From where I am standing I think you do" he said seriously, "Did you honestly think you could take on those two guys yourself?"

"I said go away" she repeated.

"Fine. I'll go" he nodded with a sigh and then began to stroll back down the hall while she tried to button the buttons of her shirt finally fumbling with a button and breaking down completely.

He stopped at once and saw the tears streaming down her face as she cried and then remembered the bag in his hand. He walked back over slowly and held the bag down into her face.

"You left this in the music room" he said gently.

"Thanks" she nodded feebly taking it and brushing a tear from her cheek even though they were still coming down, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay" he shrugged, "Here" he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket as he squatted and handed it to her.

"What's this for?" she took it in her hand astonished recognizing it at once.

"To wipe your eyes," he replied straightening his back as he stood back up, "If you'll recall it's the same one I lent you before. Up on the roof. Use it. Besides I don't like to see girls cry."

"Why did you help me just now?"

"Because I don't like things like that," he replied, "I told you I'm not like them. I move to the beat of my own drum."

"But you said before, that you don't bother with other people" she added as she stood up.

"Well" he smiled, "I guess there is a first for everything."

She smiled back and then tried to hand the handkerchief back.

"Keep it. I told you before. I have many more. After all" he added as they began to walk down the hall, "You have used it twice in the short time I have known you. I think you need it more then I do" he said before walking slowly away from her, "By the way, don't give up so easily."

"Huh?"

"I'd like to see how this plays out" he winked, "This thing with you and Tsukasa. Somehow I think you'll win in the end. In fact I sort of hope you do" he replied with a wave of his hand as he walked towards the steps.

"Thank you Mr. Hayakawa" she called.

"Yukito" he said stopping at the top of the stairs and turning around to face her.

"Huh?" she looked at him quizzically.

"My name is Yukito. Mr. Hayakawa is the name of my father and grandfather. I prefer Yukito," he added before her departed with another smile, "Goodnight Miss Kamiya. Suzuna" he said with a grin making her blush slightly.

She stared down at the handkerchief in her palm and smiled herself.

"I won't give up Yukito" she said with a nod of certainty, "Not now or ever. I've reached my limit" she added with an angry frown, "From now on I'm fighting back" she moved towards the stairs more determined then ever to get home and put her plan into action.

**(Scene Change: Sakamoto Mansion)**

"You fools!" Tsukasa's voice rang throughout the main hall as the two boys stood before him cowering, "I told you scare her not rape her."

"It wouldn't have worked anyway" the tall one stammered, "Yukito Hayakawa showed up. We had no choice but to run away."

"Yukito?" Tsukasa said surprised, "What the hell was he doing there?"

"We don't know" the smaller one shrugged, "He came out of nowhere."

"I see" Tsukasa replied through gritted teeth, "What are you two still standing there for? You failed me now go."

"Well what about" the taller one began boldly.

"What about what? Oh don't tell me" he scoffed, "You still expect to be paid after you fouled this up? Get out my sight!" he shouted and they took off running with their tails between their legs, "And you'd better move quick or I'll black card your asses!" he added before turning and walking directly upstairs past the servants who were trying not to make a sound as he moved by.

He slammed open his bedroom door and flung himself onto his bed, landing on his pillow and wrapping his arms behind his head to think.

"Yukito. What the hell were you doing there?" he thought angrily as the moon began to rise in the sky.

On the other side of town Suzuna was finishing up her latest project. Her twin brothers peered in astonishment as she cried out in triumph holding up what looked like to be a thin piece of black paper.

"She's finally lost it" one twin said to the other.

"Uh huh" the other nodded in unison.

**(Scene Change: Aoinaki Academy: Cafeteria)**

The next afternoon during lunch The Wolf Pack were gathered at their usual table in the cafeteria talking about dates and such. Well most were. Tsukasa was being unbelievably silent while Yukito was keeping quiet by reading a book not failing to notice some of the glares his best friend was giving him from time to time.

"Hey Tsukasa, what's eating you today?" Sanosuke spoke up, "You've barely said two words together all day."

"Ah" Kenji replied, "He's probably just worried about that little problem of his" he joked.

"I am not Kenji. Shut your trap" he yelled back making Akihito and Sanosuke make oohing noises while Yukito just smiled quietly to himself behind his book.

"But seriously Tsukasa what are you thinking about?" Akihito began, "Still about this Suzuna Kamiya girl. I have never seen you focus so much energy on one person."

"Granted though she is the first person who has stood up to us like this" Sanosuke pointed out.

"Yea" Kenji nodded, "I wonder what's she's planning on doing next."

"Oh please" Tsukasa scoffed, "She's so scared of us right now she won't dare try anything. She wouldn't."

"Tsukasa Sakamoto!" her voice echoed off the room making everyone turn in her direction as she marched up to the unsuspecting boy and taped the black card directly to his forehead, "You want to continue to mess with me, fine this is war. I hope you're ready cause I'm not backing down." she added with a frown as she stomped off leaving the rest of the room stunned including Tsukasa who pulled the black card from his forehead in astonishment.

"Let me see that" Sanosuke replied immediately grabbing for it in interest, "Oh it's ugly. That girl doesn't have any talent in drawing."

"Still" Akihito said handing the card to Kenji who was laughing at the crude drawing of a skull and crossbones, "For a small little chick she's got a lot of moxey. Challenging us like this. Right Tsukasa?" he grinned, "Tsukasa?"

But the Pack leader wasn't answering. He simply stared at the doorway that the young teenage girl had departed from with the same stunned expression on his face. Yukito, who had watched everything with no surprised reaction whatsoever, shook his head and returned to his book with a slight smile on his face.

At the same time Suzuna stood up on the balcony behind the music room and smiled secretly to herself.

"Well I did it" she thought, "I took the next step. Now the question is, what will be their countermove? But whatever is, I'm ready. This is war. And the victor of this war is going to be me."

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Hey guys. I told you a lot of it is similar. Except for the character of Yukito who mirrors Lei or Rui. He has a much nicer personality and it is clear from the beginning that he is rooting Suzuna on more then bringing her down. Like I said before he is going to be my favorite character to write. See you all later!!!

Next Chapter: Something Money Cannot Buy/ False Friends

Tsukasa stages his next plan on Suzuna that takes a different turn in events. Meanwhile there is a new enemy on the prowl and these girls play for keeps. The introduction of the Gruesome Four as they make their appearance. Don't miss a moment!!!!


	4. Chapter 3:

**Chapter Three: Something Money Cannot Buy/False Friends**

**Part One: Something Money Cannot Buy**

Tsukasa paced his bedroom that evening contemplating everything that had happened so far that day. After receiving Suzuna's own personal Black Card the entire school was seeing her in a different light. In fact many of the students were congratulating her on her strength and bravery. Tsukasa punched his fist angrily into the palm of his other hand as his eyebrows furrowed.

"No one talks to me this way" he grumbled, "And now I have an even bigger problem. What am I going to do?" he added brushing his fingers through his hair but them smiled as an idea came to him, "Maybe. I should use a different approach" he grinned rubbing his hands together, "I'll get her this time."

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Suzuna was telling Miyu about her success in confronting the Wolf Pack.

"Congratulations Suzuna!" she smiled back as they cleaned off the big yellow tables towards the side, "Although aren't you a little worried now?"

"About what?" Suzuna replied back looking at her quizzically.

"About how they are planning on getting you back?"

"I don't know" Suzuna sighed, "Whatever it is I am ready for it. I already told him so."

"Tsukasa Sakamoto?"

"Yea. I walked right up to that jerk, stuck the black card to his head, and declared war. He was so stunned he couldn't say anything. Of course he didn't have time to say anything either because I walked away so fast."

"And he didn't try to retaliate against you the rest of the day?"

"No. Nothing" Suzuna said with a shrug of her shoulders, "Which means probably right now, he is planning his next move."

"Wouldn't he be doing that with the Wolf Pack?"

"Oh trust me Miyu" Suzuna frowned as they moved back over to the counter and stood behind it for the next customer, "Whatever plan goes into effect, I've got a feeling that Sakamoto usually plans it on his own. And as for the rest of them, they follow like sheep."

"You mean wolves."

"Whatever."

**(Next Scene: Aoinaki Academy: Bottom of the stairs bike rack)**

The next afternoon, after a tiring day of classes and no retaliation plan from Tsukasa much to Suzuna's surprise, the young teenage girl walked slowly down to the bike rack. That morning her mother had given her a hand me down bike which she could take to school, since apparently buses were far too expensive to take anymore. Mr. Kamiya had recently lost his job and was scrambling to find another one, so home had been a most unpleasant place to be as of late. In fact the only time Suzuna felt any relief was at work, since apparently the Music teacher had taken an absence of leave. But Suzuna knew the real reason. No one wanted to associate with someone who was black carded by the Wolf Pack including the teachers. Suzuna however kept returning to the music room to practice despite all this. On this particular day though, she was needed at work early so she sighed as she finally arrived at the bike rack, not noticing the pair of older gentlemen in dark suits approach her as she began to unlock the combination lock on her bike.

"Miss Suzuna Kamiya" one of the men spoke making her turn instantly around in surprise.

"Yes" she nodded warily remembering the other day.

"Please miss come with us" the other replied.

"Excuse me?" she blinked looking back and forth from one to the other, "Oh no, I'm sorry I have to go to work."

"I'm afraid that we're going to have to insist on this Miss Kamiya," they both said grabbing her arms and pulling her towards a large stretch limo.

"Hey! What are you doing?" she shouted as they practically wrestled her over, "Hey!" she shouted a second time as they pushed her into the open car door, "Let me out of here!" she screamed as one stepped climbed in and closed the door behind him as the other took the drivers seat and started the car, "What do you think you're doing? This is kidnapping!" she yelled as she throttled about.

"Give her the sedative!" the one man shouted since she had bitten him, to the third man who was sitting in the back with them, "Give it to her now!"

The third man struggled to put the needle in her arm while the other pinned her down. Within moments Suzuna stopped her own struggling as her eyes became heavy.

"What do you think you're" she said slowly as she passed out, "doing?"

**(Next Scene: Sakamoto Residence)**

Her head was spinning slightly as she finally came to. She was sitting in a large room that was completely unrecognizable. As she lifted her head Suzuna noticed a curled piece of her hair brush her cheek and was stunned.

"Curled?" she replied slowly feeling the texture, "This feels like it was washed recently. I mean more recent then this morning" she added and then noticed the purple fabric of the fancy silk dress that was surrounding her body, "What in the?" she began as she stood from the comfortable armchair and gazed down at the dress, "What am I wearing? Where did these come from?" she added as she spotted the shoes on her feet, "I don't understand" she shook her head as she finally noticed the elaborate mirror that was in front of her face and realized that something else was different, "Wait a second" she muttered moving closer to it, "I'm wearing makeup. Fancy dress" she checked it off with her fingers, "Hair is done. Makeup. What's going on here?" she added out loud as someone knocked on the nearby door startling her slightly.

The gentlemen who entered in had to be at least forty years old. He was wearing a fancy suit not unlike the men that Suzuna had encountered earlier. He smiled his glasses glinting as he saw her.

"Ah Miss Kamiya, you're awake. Good."

"What?" she said saying the only word she could spit out.

"Please come with me," he added bowing slightly and holding out his hand.

"Come with you?" she said furrowing her eyebrows, "To where?"

"Please don't ask questions Miss Kamiya" he smiled, "Just follow me."

"Okay" she replied slowly following him out the door and then down a long hallway.

They walked down several hallways till they came to a magnificent staircase covered with rich blue carpeting. Suzuna marveled at all the riches around her as they moved down the stairs trying to concentrate on too many things at once.

"Am I in a hotel?" she thought as they finally arrived at another set of doors and entered in.

Suzuna stepped inside per his request and then the servant asked her to wait, closing the door behind him. With a sigh of confusion she stared at the door for a few moments and then began to walk around the room that was filled with tapestries and fancy decorated furniture.

"Where am I anyway?" she wondered as into another set of doors on the other side of the room, another person entered.

She didn't hear as he approached so Tsukasa Sakamoto cleared his throat loudly to get her attention. When she saw him she became instantly angry.

"You?" she replied, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"You know" he smiled slightly, "If I were you I would be more respectable to someone in their own home."

"What? What are you talking about? What is going on and where the heck am I?"

"You're in my home" he said simply his blue green eyes shining.

"Huh?"

"This is my home," he stated a second time placing his hands proudly behind his back.

"This is your home?" she repeated.

"Yes" he nodded.

"You live in this huge place? I thought this was a hotel."

"No. I live here. This is my house."

Her eyes became quite wide in surprise as he continued to grin happily at her. Then she frowned.

"Okay. Next question, what am I doing here? Why am I in Your house of all places?"

"Do you like it?" he said asking another unexpected question.

"What?"

"Your new look" he pointed as he leaned against the loveseat crossing his arms satisfactorily, "The hair, the clothes, the makeup. Does it satisfy you?"

"Wha, I" she stammered not really knowing what to say.

"See I know what it takes to win a girl over. Girls like to be pampered and who better to do it then me? Today is probably the first day in your life you have ever felt like a princess. You are wearing probably the most expensive clothes you'll ever wear in your life. You got your hair and makeup done by professional beauticians and the shoes you're wearing come all the way from Italy," he added pompously.

"You have a beauty parlor in your house?" she said slowly taking in everything he just said.

"Of course" he shrugged, "What rich person doesn't?"

"I see" she nodded, "And why exactly did you feel it necessary to do all this?"

"Well" he began slowly with a smile as he pulled away from the couch and stood to face her, "I've decided to give you a break. What I mean is, the way things have been going between us is becoming boring, so I've decided I will allow you to hang with me."

"Huh?"

"Here's the deal, you can have you hair done every week. You can wear the best clothes, shop in the fanciest stores. I'll give you credit cards. I'll even have someone drive you back and forth in the limo. All you have to do is stay at my side."

"Stay at your side?" she repeated blinking fast.

"That's right. You can have anything you want if from now on you simply do what I tell you to do."

"Ah. So that's what this is about?" she nodded as she began to walk around the room again.

"Pretty much. You do as I ask from now on you will have no more troubles and I'll treat you like a princess."

She moved quietly back and forth for a few minutes until he spoke up.

"Why aren't you saying anything? Are you that astounded?"

"Oh I'm astounded all right" she nodded with a calm voice and then turned to face him, "I am quite astounded" she added with a smile.

"Yea?" he replied back eagerly leaning forward.

"Mhm" she nodded a third time, "I am so astounded that someone could be SO ARROGANT AND EGOTISTICAL THAT HE WOULD COME UP WITH SOMETHING AS IDIOTIC AS THIS!" she shouted back making him jump back in surprise as the sheer anger began to fill her face"What in the most deep dark recesses of your mind ever gave you the notion that I would ever want something like this!"

"What are you getting so upset about?" he shouted back, "I just gave you the chance of a lifetime."

"The chance of a lifetime? Are you that delusional? Are you that stupid? Oh I am so disgusted I can hardly speak."

"What the hell is your problem? I don't get it. What do you want from me?"

"Nothing! I don't want anything from you! Not your fancy clothes, your makeup and dolled up hair, and certainly," she added removing the shoes from her feet, "Not these stupid pair of shoes!" she chucked them both at him making him duck instantly.

"Do you know how much those things cost?" he screamed, "I said they came from Italy!"

"Do you think I care? Give me my uniform. I am so out of here" she turned to head to the door.

"Wait a minute!" he shouted, "What the hell is up with you? What kind of girl are you anyway?"

"Obviously the kind of girl you never encountered before" she said turning around once more to look back at him.

"Well that's just ridiculous, all girls are the same. I mean what girl wouldn't want me? I'm rich, I'm handsome, and I can give her anything she wants. Don't you get it?"

"No I get it but obviously you don't though. I can't believe you thought you could buy me off. Buy me off as if I was some person who actually would do something like that. How desperate do you think I am?"

"Anybody can be bought off" he insisted, "With the right amount of money anybody can be."

"Well take a look at this person. I am not someone who will be. Especially by the likes of you" she added.

"I can have anything I want. Buy anything I want," he said through gritted teeth.

She looked at him seriously and then spoke.

"Well guess what Mr. Sakamoto, I am something that money cannot buy. I am a person, and I would prefer to be treated like one instead of like some merchandise off the shelf."

"Oh really? What makes you so damn special? Look at the clothes you wear and the clothes I wear and compare. Everything I wear is designer, the newest fashions. And your stuff, huh" he scoffed, "I bet most of it is off the rack."

"You're right" she smiled as she looked at him over her shoulder before leaving, "I don't need designer clothing to make me feel good about myself, because I am an individual and proud of it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go. You've already made it impossible for me to go to work, but I can make amends for that later. Goodbye" she added with a flourish as she departed the room and the teen who was now more impressed then ever by her attitude stalked out of the room from the other side still thoroughly confused.

Suzuna quickly changed and then walked out of the large mansion ending up outside the gates. As she turned making one last frown at the building behind her Yukito appeared quite unexpectedly.

"Miss Kamiya?" he replied surprised when he saw her.

"Mr. Hayakawa?" she said back equally stunned, "What are you doing here?"

"I live here" he replied simply.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"I live right next door" he pointed to the house behind the other fancy fence that was to the left of them.

"You live next door to Tsukasa Sakamoto?" she sighed.

"Have ever since I was three" he grinned, "The question is what are you doing here?"

"Don't ask" she shook her head bitterly, "All I know is I am going home now" she sighed a second time; "If I ever figure out where I am" she looked around her and noticed that there was a private beach right across the street.

"You're actually pretty far from Tokyo right now" he said.

"Just my luck" she grimaced with a third sigh, "How do I get out of here?"

"There's a bus stop at the end of the street" he replied.

"Okay" she nodded pulling money out of her bag, "I told my mom I was going to stop taking buses but this is an emergency. I will see you later."

"Goodbye Miss Kamiya" he bowed his head.

"Oh hey, one more thing" she added making him turn around once more.

"Hmm?"

"Is there anything money can't buy?"

"Anything money can't buy?" he looked at her quizzically.

"Yea."

"Well off hand I'd say air, but you can buy that now for your computer, so I guess there isn't."

"Oh" she lowered her head and then turned as he interrupted.

"Then again I'd like to believe that there are such things that money can't buy."

"Such as what?"

"Such as things like friendship and love. I'd like to believe that those things can't truly be bought by money. Wouldn't you?"

"Yea" she nodded smiling finally, "You're absolutely right. Thanks again, Yukito" she added with another smile before departing.

"You're welcome Suzuna" he said to himself as he at last turned and entered the gates of his own stately mansion.

Suzuna thought about what he said during the bus ride back to the city. She smiled as she leaned her head back onto the seat.

"He's right" she nodded, "Those are things that can't truly be bought by money. So Sakamoto was wrong," she sighed contently as the sun began to set outside the window.

**(Intermission)**

Part Two: False Friends 

Suzuna walked slowly to her bedroom after a grilling session of her whereabouts that evening since she had taken the bus from Tsukasa Sakamoto's neighborhood and had arrived home for dinner an hour later. She closed the door with a slight slam and then threw herself onto her bed in a huff.

"Damn that Sakamoto. He got me into trouble. What the hell was he thinking? He makes absolutely no sense whatsoever" she sighed rolling onto her side after turning out the light.

**(Scene Change: Aoinaki Academy: Bottom Hall)**

Suzuna walked into the school building already dreading the effects that she would receive from the students because of her rejection of Tsukasa Sakamoto's offer. But as she arrived in the middle of the hall she saw many students gathering around the wipe out bulletin board and curiously stopped next to Chika who was startled the minute she saw her.

"Oh Suzuna" she whispered, "You shouldn't look."

"Look at what?" Suzuna asked as she moved closer to the board and noticed for the first time what was written.

In bold letters the board said clearly:

**Suzuna Kamiya is the easiest girl in the whole academy. She has already had two abortions and still sleeps around.**

Suzuna's mouth about dropped to the floor as her eyebrows furrowed and she clenched her fists on her side. With one quick motion she dashed away from the board determined to find that creep if it took all day long.

Meanwhile outside towards the outer gym equipment the Wolf Pack were discussing their latest dates, well to be technical only Sanosuke and Akihito were talking about it while Tsukasa was in deep thought. Kenji was practicing his chin-ups on the bar and Yukito was once again immersed in his book.

"I don't get it!" Tsukasa shouted out of nowhere making them all stop what they were doing and stare up at him since he was sitting next to Yukito on the top of the other chin up bars.

"What don't you get Tsukasa?" Sanosuke said taking his cue.

"That, that girl" he replied spitting it out practically.

"What about her?" Akihito asked as he and Kenji grinned.

"She is so complicated. I offered her the deal of a lifetime and she turned me down. Me."

"Well she obviously has no taste then" Akihito said, "What is your obsession with her anyway?"

"I'm not obsessed. It's just that nobody treats me like this and gets away with it."

"We know that Tsukasa" Sanosuke replied, "But it seems like you have been focusing more on this girl then any other person ever before. You don't have a thing for her do you?" he added as Kenji grinned even more.

"Don't be ridiculous" he shook his head, "Me like a low class stubborn girl like her. You have got to be kidding. I just have to think of another way to get her."

"Why don't you just give up" Kenji suggested, "I mean it's obvious that she's not going anywhere."

"Are you joking? I'm a Sakamoto, we don't give up. No. I'll think of someway to get rid of her. But how?" he began to think once more.

"Well don't strain yourself thinking about it" Sanosuke said noticing Yukito's eyes roll, "After all whatever you dish out it's pretty obvious that she can take it."

Akihito nodded and then proceeded to challenge Kenji to a chin up competition. Just as Tsukasa thought even harder and Yukito returned his eyes to his book the sound of pounding feet across the pavement caught their attention.

"Tsukasa Sakamoto!" her voice rang as she ran over and stood underneath him and Yukito, "Get down from there you coward!" she shouted trying to reach him by jumping up and barely missing him with her hand.

"What the heck" he said when he saw her, "What's your problem?"

"What's my problem? You've got some nerve. Get down here and face me like a man" she added still jumping to hit him.

"What?"

"How dare you. How dare you say something like that. It's bad enough you have the whole school against me but now you have to ruin my reputation too."

"Huh?" his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"I am one hundred percent pure do you understand buddy. I am a virgin," she added making Kenji giggle helplessly at her side, which made her so mad she kicked him on the side and then took off.

Kenji screamed out a little in pain as the others watched her depart with quizzical expressions on their faces.

"What the hell was that all about?" Akihito said scratching his head.

"I don't know" Sanosuke shrugged, "Except Tsukasa seems to know" he looked up at him and Yukito lowered his book.

" I don't have any idea what she was talking about. Although" he stopped, "Why would she run all the way here?"

"What do you mean?" Kenji asked.

"Why would she run all the way here to tell me that?" his eyes widened a little as he grinned slowly, "Could it be she wanted me to know that she was untouched? That she actually likes me?"

"Oh brother" Sanosuke shook his head as he, Akihito, and Kenji rolled their eyes this time while Yukito simply shook his head with a knowing smile and stuck his face back in his book.

At the same time Suzuna was walking slowly back to the bulletin board where she was astonished to see four of her classmates wiping off the board with an eraser. The one with the eraser in her hand had long blond hair and piercing green eyes. Next to her was a tall boy with short curly blond hair and the same green eyes. To her right were two other girls with brown eyes and short and medium length dark hair. They all stopped what they were doing when they saw her approach.

"Oh Suzuna" the girl with the eraser said dropping it slightly, "We thought we would help you by erasing the slanderous words off the board."

"We cannot believe the Wolf Pack went this far" the girl with the medium length dark hair spoke up.

"It's just so mean" the one with the short dark hair added.

"Absolutely" the boy nodded, "To pick on a girl is one thing but to ruin her reputation is another."

"Well, thank you" Suzuna replied a bit to stunned for words, "I was gonna take care of it myself."

"Oh nonsense. We were happy to do it" the blond shook her head as she handed the eraser off to one of the other girls, "By the way my name is Keiko. That over there" she pointed to the boy, "Is my brother Maiku. And these are our friends, Kimi and Chiyo."

"Hello" they waved with identical smiles.

"Hi" Suzuna nodded a little warily, "But why are you talking to me?" she added as they all moved around her and the five of them began to walk down the hall.

"Because we believe that the Wolf Pack has gone too far this time Miss Kamiya" Maiku replied, "Or can we call you Suzuna?"

"Uh sure. You do?"

"Oh absolutely" Chiyo nodded, "I mean they have been so mean to you. And to do something like this is just appalling to us."

"Mhm" Keiko agreed as they all nodded, "And I've got to tell you Suzuna that we think that you are like the bravest person in the world."

"Huh?"

"The way you have been standing up to the Wolf Pack like that. None of us are brave enough to do that sort of thing."

"Well that was nothing actually" she shook her head.

"Oh don't be so modest" Kimi said with a giggle, "You're our hero."

"Really?"

"Mhm" they all nodded in unison.

"Which is why we positively insist" Keiko added, "That we have lunch together in the cafeteria."

"Oh but I never eat in the cafeteria."

"Oh it's the least we can do" Kimi replied, "It's on us today."

"Yes after all what are friends for?" Chiyo smiled.

"We are friends aren't we?" Keiko finished, as Maiku looked at her his eyes shining.

"Uh" she stammered, "I guess" she nodded slowly.

"Great" they all said happily as they led her to the cafeteria.

When they arrived Suzuna noticed that the Wolf Pack was at their usual table while Chika sat pretty far away with a concerned look on her face. The new girls and boy sat around her asking all kinds of questions. When lunch was halfway through Keiko turned to her with a smile.

"Suzuna, there was something more we wanted to ask, well request?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"My brother and I were wondering if you could come to our party this Thursday night?"

"Huh? Me?"

"Oh yes" Kimi nodded, "You simply must come. It's going to be quite the affair."

"Oh but I couldn't" Suzuna shook her head, "I wouldn't have anything to wear for such a fancy party."

They all laughed around her as Maiku leaned in closer to her making her feel kind of nervous.

"Oh you wouldn't have to worry about that you silly thing. It's not a fancy party. You can wear whatever you want. In fact come in your most casual clothing, we'll all be wearing it."

"Casual?"

"Yes" Keiko and the other two girls nodded, "It's not a fancy party at all. All our guests will be casually dressed. Oh please say you'll come Suzuna?" she added taking her hand gently, "We really want to introduce you to everyone."

"Well, uh I guess I could try to make it there."

"Great" Keiko said happily, "Here's our address" she handed her the card; "The party starts at seven, don't be late" she grinned as the others smiled around her making her feel a little uneasy.

"Okay" she nodded slowly.

**(Scene Change: Candy Shop)**

"Wow" Miyu replied as Suzuna brought another box of sweets from the back room.

She had just related to her best friend her encounter with the three girls and boy and about their invitation to their party.

"It was so strange Miyu. It was like out of nowhere they just decided to be my friend."

"Well maybe you had an impact on them" Miyu grinned, "I mean you are the only one who has ever stood up to the Wolf Pack before, maybe they do think that's kind of cool."

"Maybe. But what am I supposed to do? Should I go to this party? I've never been to a rich society party before."

"It can't be any different then our own parties."

"Oh come on Miyu, I'm two classes below them."

"But they said it was going to be casual."

"Yea."

"What I want to hear about is Sakamoto's latest plan against you. You still haven't told me anything."

"Oh Miyu" she shook her head with a frown, "I do not want to talk about that."

"But you promised to tell me. And besides you said that not all the Wolf Pack was bad."

"Well maybe one of them is better then the rest" she said hesitantly.

"Really? Which one, tell me."

"Maybe later okay. Now about the party."

"You're changing the subject" she wagged her finger at her making her sigh and duck under the counter to replace the sweets.

Miyu sighed too and then noticed that at the door two good-looking guys were standing. She at once began to tap Suzuna on the back to get her attention.

"Suzuna. You'll never believe it. Two guys with the potential to undoubtly break our hearts are standing at the door."

"What?" Suzuna called.

"Just get up here," she added pulling her up.

But the minute she saw them she gasped and tried to hide her face for outside were none other then two members of the Wolf Pack. One of them was staring intently inside, while the other was trying to persuade him to keep going.

"What are we doing here Yukito?" Sanosuke asked crossing his arms, "We're going out tonight, we don't have any time to stop."

"I want to check something out" Yukito replied opening the door.

"But you don't even like sweets" Sanosuke added as they walked over to the counter.

All at once Sanosuke recognized the girl who was standing in front of them.

"Well what do you know, it's the virgin girl," he said teasingly.

"Don't call me that," she hissed.

"You work here?"

"No, I just like to stand behind the counter when I come to visit" she replied back sarcastically, "Of course I work here."

"Imagine that" Sanosuke smiled again and the saw Miyu watching him curiously, "And you are?"

Suzuna cleared her throat and stood closer to the counter.

"This is my friend Miyu," she explained holding out her hand.

"Hi" Miyu nodded, "I am Miyu Namura. You must be the Wolf Pack, I mean some of them. Suzuna's told me all about you."

"Has she? Well she hasn't mentioned you at all" he grinned even more leaning forward.

"And she's not going to" Suzuna said with a frown leaning even closer to him, "What can I help you with?"

"Ask him" he pointed down to Yukito who was staring into the glass display, "He's the reason we're in here in the first place. Honestly Yuki what do you want in here that's so important?"

"I think I found it" he said looking up, "Miss. Oh" he realized that it was Suzuna, "I didn't know you worked here" he said with a smile.

"Didn't we already do this?" she replied a bit tired.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any attention. Could I see this cake here?" he pointed into the glass.

Suzuna leaned down to peer on the other side. There were at least ten pieces of cake in the display.

"Which one?" she asked.

"This one, right here" he pointed to one with pink frosting and small candy butterflies decorating the top of it.

"What are you gonna do with that?" Sanosuke asked with a grimace, "You don't even like cake."

"I know, but I like the way it looks. It's pretty" Yukito said, "Could you wrap it up for me please?" he asked Suzuna politely.

"Sure" she nodded while Miyu stunned watched the interaction between her best friend and the two good-looking boys.

"You like the way it looks" Sanosuke muttered and then smiled once more turning to the girl behind the counter who was placing the cake in a small box, "You'll have to excuse him Suzuna. He has this habit of picking up anything cute and pretty when we're out."

"Sanosuke" Yukito said back with a frown as his cheeks turned slightly red.

"Sorry" Sanosuke laughed, "I embarrassed him. And in front of the girl he likes too."

"Sanosuke I am warning you" Yukito replied angrily staring at him as Suzuna's cheeks blushed slightly as well.

"I'm just kidding. Can we go now?" he asked impatiently as Suzuna handed Yukito the box and he handed her the money.

"Thank you Suzuna" he nodded taking the box in his hand.

"You're welcome" she nodded but then realized his was leaving, "Oh wait your change!" she called out.

"Keep it," he said with a smile as they walked out the door, "I don't need it anyway," he added as he closed the door behind them.

"Wow" Miyu replied for the second time that night, "So that was the Wolf Pack."

"Well some of them" Suzuna shrugged.

"I can't believe how unbelievably gorgeous they were. I can only imagine what Sakamoto looks like."

"Oh please Miyu they're all a bunch of jerks."

"They didn't seem that way to me. Especially that one who bought the cake" she stared at her friend who averted her eyes, "Oh. I get it now" she smiled.

"What?"

"That was the one who was so different. The one you told me about."

"C'mon Miyu knock it off."

"Well what do you think he meant?"

"Who?"

"The one boy, the one called Sanosuke. What did he mean by being around the girl he likes?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think he could have been talking about me?" she wondered with her eyes shining.

"Oh boy" Suzuna rolled her eyes, "Can we stop this and focus. Now about the party."

"You're changing the subject again" Miyu wagged a finger at her making Suzuna sigh in exasperation and shake her head.

**(Scene Change: Bento's Bar Downtown Tokyo)**

Tsukasa Sakamoto sat down with a frown at the table where Yukito, Akihito and Kenji were waiting. Nearby Sanosuke was whispering in a girl's ear making her giggle. He turned his frowning face to his friends.

"Where the hell are we and why are we here?" he asked.

"This is where Sanosuke's new girlfriend works" Akihito replied with a shrug.

"Figures" Tsukasa said with a heavy sigh, "Where did he meet this one?"

"I don't know" Kenji replied back, "Its just some girl he met while he was out the other night."

"Wasn't he out with another girl though?" Tsukasa said his eyebrow rising a little.

"Since when has that ever stopped Sano" Akihito replied with a grin.

"Good point. Hey Yuki what are you doing over there?" he asked his other friend who was staring down at his cell phone, "Checking for messages again?"

"Yea" he nodded quietly.

"What's in the bag?" Kenji asked curiously, "Is it something sweet? Can I have it?" he added reaching for it.

"Don't touch!" Yukito said puling the bag from his grasp.

"But Yukito you don't even like sweets" Akihito observed.

"So. Don't touch it," he replied back with a stern look.

Suddenly from behind them Tsukasa saw that a bunch of older men were confronting Sanosuke at the bar. They tried to pull the girl away and one even took a swing at him, but he ducked and punched the guy directly in the face.

"Uh oh" Akihito grinned as Tsukasa stood up, "Guess it's time for some fun" he added as he, Kenji, and Tsukasa all walked over to confront Sano's attackers.

At once the three of them began to fight the men along with Sanosuke. Yukito stood from the table with a sigh, placed his cell phone into his back pocket, grabbed the cake bag, and walked over to the counter where the bartender watched horrified at his place being torn up. Yukito pulled out some large bills from his wallet and placed it on the counter.

"This ought to cover it," he said with another sigh as he departed from the bar.

A few seconds later the remainder of the Wolf Pack also left the bar with Sanosuke in the rear making sure to kiss his girlfriend before he walked out. The bartender counted up the cash astonished, as on the floor the men were facedown in agony.

**(Scene Change: Thursday Night: Maiku and Keiko's House)**

That evening Suzuna paused at the regal looking doorway at the address she was reading on the card. Her mother had been so thrilled to hear that she was actually going to a party with her schoolmates and hoped she would make some rich connections. As for her father, he just smiled, patted her head, and asked her to do her best as he always did. When it came to her mother no one in the Kamiya family dared to argue unless it was important, and Mr. Kamiya had learned long ago to keep his mouth shut and just drift along. So here she was standing still uncertain about entering the door dressed in her most casual but dressed up clothing. Her short jean skirt and matching red top was her favorite outfit to wear to parties and since the party was casual why shouldn't she wear it. Finally she got up the courage to ring the doorbell. The man who answered the door was wearing a fancy suit and had on a surly expression.

"May I help you?" he replied drolly.

"Yes. I am Suzuna Kamiya. I'm expected."

"You're expected?" he asked staring at her wardrobe with a disapproving frown.

"Yes, I was told that" she began.

"Please don't stand out there and waste my time, come in" he added brusquely ushering her inside quickly and closing the door, "Wait there and I will fetch my mistress" he walked off leaving Suzuna alone in the hallway.

A couple moments later he returned and asked Suzuna to follow him. He led her down the fancy hallway and into a large entertainment area where all around her people were dressed in their finest attire. Suzuna took one look at the room and realized just how out of place she really was. Especially when Keiko and her two friends walked over.

"Oh Suzuna" Keiko said with a smile as she moved so delicately in her white designer dress, "I'm so glad you could make it. Oh and I see you're all dressed up."

"What's going on here?" Suzuna asked in a whisper, "You told me that this was a casual party. That I could wear whatever I wanted."

"Oh surely you knew that we were joking" Maiku said as he came over in his fancy tuxedo, "We don't throw casual parties" he chuckled as he held onto his glass in his delicate hand.

"Maiku don't tease her" Keiko replied as the other two girls giggled, "After all how could she have known? She's never been to one of these parties before. We don't blame you Suzuna."

"You know what" Suzuna shook her head; "I'm suddenly feeling very unwelcome" she turned to leave.

"Why?" Kimi said, "You were invited to the party, you shouldn't feel that way."

"After all, it's not everyday that a person of your standing" Chiyo added, "gets invited to one of these. You should stay. Experience new things."

Suzuna was beginning to hate the situation more and more as they moved round her like sharks.

"And besides" Keiko replied, "You're not a quitter are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you always saying that nothing is going to bring you down? You're not going to let a little thing like a mistake deter you from having a good time are you?"

"You know what" Suzuna said with a frown, "Maybe I will stay. You're right I'm not a quitter" she moved toward the refreshment table and picked up a plate.

"Oh we're so glad that you decided to" Keiko went on, "Of course maybe eating that food would be a bad idea."

"Naturally" Chiyo nodded as Maiku grinned menacingly one last time before moving towards the rest of their guests, "It might not be good for your poor person palette."

"Yes" Kimi added, "This rich food might upset your stomach or something" she placed a piece of caviar into her mouth.

"And this champagne" Keiko replied, "Well I doubt you have ever had anything this superior. Isn't that right Suzuna?"

"Anything you can eat, I can eat," she said back angrily turning back to the table, plate once more in hand.

The three girls frowned at her retort and were about to say something else when two young men came walking toward them.

"Well good evening ladies" the first one with dark hair replied while the other nodded with a smile.

"Hello" they bowed their heads with smiles as well.

"This is a lovely party" he continued, "One of you must be the hostess."

"Oh that would be me," Keiko said with a flirtatious grin, "And my brother. He's around here somewhere."

"You ladies are very sophisticated" the other replied, "What college do you go to?"

"Oh we're not in college" Kimi blushed, "We go to Aoinaki Academy."

"High school girls? I never would have guessed? You're all so beautiful and intelligent."

"Thank you" they replied back coyly.

"I particularly thought that when I first saw your friend" the dark haired one said, "Do you go to the Academy as well miss?" he replied to Suzuna who put her plate down slowly as they both came over.

"Huh?"

"Do you go to the Academy with them?" he asked again as they both looked at her and she looked back with a perplexed face.

"Yes. I do," she said slowly.

"I thought so. I could kind of tell. You look very sophisticated in that outfit you're wearing. Very original."

"Sophisticated?"

"I quite agree" the other nodded, "She's very different."

"Of course she's different" Keiki replied with a frown as the three girls walked over with their arms crossed, "What do you expect from someone who sleeps around?"

Suzuna stared at the three girls as they continued and the young men looked at each other.

"She's like the easiest girl in the Academy" Kimi said.

"She's even had two abortions," Chiyo added making the young men bow in a hurry and walk away.

The words began to sink inside Suzuna's head clicking jointly as if putting a puzzle together. And then it all came to her like a big boom in her head. She turned to the three girls a frown forming.

"It was you" she replied slowly, "You were the ones who wrote that stuff about me on the bulletin board."

"I never thought you'd guess" Keiko nodded, "Yes it was us."

"But why? Why would you do something like that?"

"It's very simple actually. We don't like you."

"Well there's a news flash, the whole school doesn't like me. So tell me something I don't know."

"No" Chiyo shook her head, "We really don't like you" they began to circle her like sharks once again, "How is that a girl like you with no standing whatsoever thinks she's better then anyone is beyond me."

"Maybe you should look in a mirror because you are describing yourselves."

"Listen up Kamiya" Keiko said leaning in, "The three of us have worked long and hard to make ourselves, intelligent, beautiful, and talented to succeed in marrying wealthy men. Men who someday will be tops in the business world."

"Men like the Wolf Pack" Kimi added.

"And we don't like a little nobody like you stealing all their attention. What makes you so damn special."

"What makes you think that I am interested in any of them? Are you that blind? Why would I be interested in the people who have made my life miserable?"

"Just the same, stay away from them from now on. It's really the best advice we can give you. After all, you're a no class nobody from the wrong side of the tracks. A piece of trash if you will. Hardly even a lady. Keep that in mind won't you Suzuna on your way out. Oh you're welcome to stay if you want," she said teasingly as they moved away, "But I doubt you will. Not after this humiliation" she laughed as they moved back over to their guests.

Suzuna burned with anger as she saw from across the room Maiku grin menacingly back her. It was obvious that he was in on the plan as well. Suzuna walked out of the room and down the hall towards the bathroom to clear her head. As she leaned against the wall she chastised herself for being so stupid. But as she was leaning she heard footsteps coming down the hall. She locked the door quickly as she heard the footsteps stop close to the door. In the hallway Maiku had stopped his sister to talk to her.

"That was beautifully done sis" he said with a grin, "I couldn't have done any better myself."

"Humiliation is after all our family's forte. Ah" she sighed contently, "That felt so good."

"Well you deserve to celebrate but I do have a question for you."

"What's that?"

"Why do you keep hanging around that boring accountant to be?"

"Oh, well you know how wealthy his family is. I have to make a rich connection. Besides, I will simply marry him for his money and then find someone to share it with."

"You are devious sis" he grinned.

"Like you didn't have the same plan. We must get back to our guests."

He nodded and the two of them headed down the hall. The door of the bathroom opened slowly and Suzuna peered out a smile now on her face. She knew what to do next so she closed the door, walked down the hall, and prepared herself for the attack.

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: This chapter turned out to be extremely long so I had to stop there. See you all later for the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Shiori Returns/Knight in Shining Armor

Tsukasa's older sister returns after being away in Europe for two years. Find out what happens next time!!!


	5. Chapter 4:

**Chapter Four: Shiori Returns/Knight in Shining Armor**

**Part One: Shiori Returns**

Suzuna returned once more to the living room and stopped at the doorway to glance briefly at the crowd. In one corner she saw Chiyo and Kimi chatting animatedly with a group of people. Maiku was on the other side of the room trying to impress a leggy model grinning his impressive smile. Finally her eyes fell on Keiko who was smiling coyly at a tall man with glasses. He was obviously the accountant to be that Maiku had been describing so Suzuna smiled secretly to herself before walking over to begin her counter attack. Keiko was laughing flirtatiously when out of nowhere Suzuna took her by the shoulders.

"Keiko there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you."

"Huh?" Keiko looked back at her as if she were nuts.

"I thought I was going to leave but then you know I began to enjoy the idea of doing what you suggested earlier."

"Wha, what are you talking about?" she stammered looking back at the young man who also seemed quite stunned.

"You know that thing we were talking about?" Suzuna said getting louder, "You're fabulous idea of picking up guys who are totally not your type but are incredibly wealthy."

"Excuse me?" the young man frowned suddenly and looked back and forth between the two girls as Chiyo and Kimi who had heard the commotion along with the rest of the crowd wandered over.

"Oh you must be the accountant to be she was telling me about" Suzuna replied even louder with an even faker grin, "My goodness you are not much to look at are you. You must be loaded."

He looked totally incensed at this point as Keiko steered her away to the center of the room trying to keep her composure for the rest of the crowd as her friends drew ever nearer.

"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed in Suzuna's ear, "Just what are you trying to achieve you little nobody."

"Nobody hmm?" Suzuna said back not flinching, "Yea I suppose I am" she nodded and then spotted the champagne glass in Kimi's hand, "Oh right on time" she added taking the glass with a flourish and pouring the contents onto the screaming girl's head.

Kimi and Chiyo immediately ran to her side as she flailed and tried to regain her balance. Suzuna placed the glass down on the end table and with a satisfied grin she crossed her arms.

"Consider us even" she said before turning on her heel.

"How dare you?" Chiyo shouted, "How dare you embarrass and insult Keiko like that in her own home you peasant!"

Suzuna turned back around.

"I was merely giving her just desserts" Suzuna replied back, "Oh and one more thing before I go. Rich snobbery is a luxury I cannot afford and I'm proud not to. Because then I would be no better then the three of you. A fine group like this is not my place, you're right. And I don't want it to be. I may be a girl from the wrong side of the tracks. But I am a better woman then the three of you put together. Thanks for the invite. I had a marvelous time" she added with sarcastic wave of her hand and then strolled out of the room with her head held high as Maiku came over to his seething sister and tried not to laugh.

"She" Keiko said angrily through gasps, "She's gonna pay for this."

"Of course she is sis," he agreed patting her shoulder, "But you got to admit."

"What?"

"She certainly has got her own style" he grinned, "She's real spunky. I like that."

"Oh good grief" she huffed stomping off with her friends behind her as her brother took a sip of his champagne and walked back over to his own group of friends.

**(Scene Change: Downtown Tokyo)**

The wind blew lightly across Yukito's cheek as he stared up at a poster on a local store building. He smiled softly to himself as his cell phone made a light beeping sound and he pulled it out of his pocket. He smiled a second time as he saw the message appear on the screen. Meanwhile Suzuna was arriving in the exact same area and when she spotted him she stopped.

"Yukito Hayakawa?" she replied surprised getting his attention at once, "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Suzuna" he said back gently maintaining his smile, "I was just out for a walk."

"Oh?"

He nodded and then smiled even more as he noticed her curled hair.

"You look different."

"Huh?"

"Did you do something with your hair?"

"I uh curled it" she looked at him quizzically.

"It looks good on you" he replied, "It makes you look very pretty."

She stared back at him stunned not sure what to say when he leaned down and removed a strand of her hair from her face in order to kiss her cheek. Then he stood up straight with the same smile.

"It was a pleasure seeing you tonight Suzuna" he said, "I have to go home now. Good night."

"Good night" she managed to say as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction that she had arrived, "What happened just now?" she replied aloud feeling her cheek, "Why would he do that?"

**(Scene Change: Aoinaki Academy; Fourth Floor)**

Suzuna was still pondering this same thought as she walked to the music room the next afternoon. The night before she had stopped by the candy shop to relate to Miyu on what had happened at the party. Miyu was so mad at what had occurred that she had ranted and railed till Suzuna had forgotten completely about Yukito's strange behavior. As she neared the music room she heard an unfamiliar sound coming from inside. The sound of a violin was piercing the air. She stopped at the door before entering and was surprised once inside to discover Yukito Hayakawa playing the instrument flawlessly with his back to the door. Just as she thought she should leave he spotted her and stopped playing to look at her.

"I'm sorry" she stammered, "I didn't mean to bother you."

"It's okay" he grinned slightly, "I have heard you play remember. It's no big deal," he added placing the violin gently back into it's case.

"I had no idea you could play," she said moving further into the room.

"I told you before. Lots of people in this school can play an instrument. They are just lazy and would rather do frivolous things that don't amount to much."

"Like your friends" she blurted out without even thinking.

"Touché" he chuckled.

"Oh I didn't mean to insult them."

"It's okay" he nodded as they headed for the back door towards the balcony, "It's the truth and as long as I have known you, you always tell the truth" he added leaning on the bar of the balcony to gaze at the surrounding area below.

"You haven't known me for very long."

"No, but I feel like I know you. You ever get that feeling?"

"Uh huh" she nodded slowly slightly mesmerized by his hazel green eyes as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know the time difference between here and France?"

"France?" she raised an eyebrow and then stared up at the sky, "Um let's see. It's a uh" she thought, "You know what I don't know" she replied returning her gaze to him.

"It's okay" he smiled, "I didn't need to know anyway. I got to get to class" he walked toward the door.

"Oh yea. Me too" she nodded, "Um Yukito."

"Hmm?" he looked back over his shoulder.

"Oh. Never mind" she shook her head feeling like a coward for not asking.

"Okay" he nodded, "I'll see you later Suzuna," he added before departing.

"Why didn't I just ask him?" she thought as she walked down the stairs that were off to the right and headed for the courtyard.

Close to the courtyard Keiko, Kimi, and Chiyo watched as she walked and crossed their arms furiously before approaching her. They stood in front of her as she frowned angrily back at them.

"What do you three want? Haven't you already done enough damage?"

"You need to come with us right now" Keiko insisted so Suzuna stared at each of them before shrugging her shoulders and following them into another part of the school grounds.

**(Next Scene)**

Keiko and her two friends stood around Suzuna as they arrived under one of the many covered pathways that led into the school building doors.

"All right" Suzuna said placing crossing her arms, "What is this all about?"

"Catch!" Keiko instructed tossing a small magazine into the girl's direction.

Suzuna caught it at the last moment and then frowned as she stared back at them.

"What's this?"

"Look at the front cover" Keiko continued to which Suzuna intern obeyed.

Down on the front cover was the face of what could have been but the most beautiful girl Suzuna had ever laid eyes on. Her long curly blond hair accentuated her china doll complexion and her blue green eyes sparkled like jewels as she smiled.

"She's so pretty" she breathed.

"It's nice to know that even commoners like yourself" Kimi said, "Can notice true beauty when they see it."

"That right there is Shiori Sakamoto" Keiko explained.

"Sakamoto?" Suzuna raised an eyebrow surprised.

"That's right. As you have guessed, she is none other then Tsukasa Sakamoto's older sister. When she went to the academy she graduated with a 4.0 average. She's a model right now and has been touring all over Europe."

"She is currently in France at the moment" Chiyo continued, "And the most important thing of all to remember is."

"She is Yukito Hayakawa's one and only true love" Keiko finished making Suzuna's eyes widen at once.

She thought back to earlier when he had asked for the time in France and her head immediately felt like it was falling and her heart was shrinking.

"So you see" Kimi replied, "You can never hope to stand up to such competition as her for his heart. She is more sophisticated, talented, and beautiful, then you can ever be."

"Trash like you" Keiko added, "Doesn't deserve such richness. So go back in the dumpster where you belong" she pushed the stunned girl a little making her fall to her knees dropping the magazine in the process.

"Hey!" Tsukasa Sakamoto's voice rang in the courtyard as he dashed over with an angry frown, "What the hell do you three think you're doing?"

Suzuna looked up at him still stunned as the three girls frightened at once by his appearance stammered slightly.

"We were just showing her that" Keiko began.

"I am the only one who is allowed to bully her" he said loudly, "Do you understand?"

"Yes" they nodded rigorously in agreement.

"Now get out of here before I black card your asses!" he commanded and they took off like a shot leaving tracks behind them.

He turned back to Suzuna and stared down at the still stunned girl.

"Are you all right?" he asked in a surprisingly gentle tone.

"Huh?"

"Here" he held down his hand, "Let me help you up" he helped her to her feet and she leaned against his warm chest, "You're safe now. I won't let them bother you ever again," he added.

"I" she began slowly and then realized whom she was leaning against, "What am I? GET OFF OF ME!" she shouted pushing him away with a baffled expression.

"What are you doing?" he shouted back.

"That's just what I was wondering myself" she gasped, "What was I doing just now?" she thought in anguish.

"And that's the thanks I get for rescuing you?" he added crossing his arms angrily.

"Who asked you to?" she responded back furiously, "I was doing just fine on my own."

"Don't be so stubborn. From where I was standing it looked like you needed help."

"Well I didn't. And if I did you certainly wouldn't be the one I would call for it."

"What is your problem? I was only trying to help."

"Whose fault do you think it is that I am in this situation in the first place!"

"Why are you yelling at me? What did I do wrong just now? You seriously have a problem with me don't you?"

"Yes I do."

"Why? I don't understand. I thought we were having fun."

"Fun?" she looked at him as if she was about to scream again.

"You really hate me that much?"

"Yes I do," she repeated this time through gritted teeth.

"You hate me that much?" he said back calmly and a bit stunned, "Why? What is it you hate about me?"

"Everything!" she shouted, "I hate everything about you!"

"Huh?" he took a step back.

"You have made my life a living hell! I hate your oh so perfect face, body, and your squinty eyes. Oh I can't stand those. I can't stand anything about you. Especially your personality. I hate that most of all. Everything about you makes me sick to my stomach!" she added before stomping off leaving him still stunned and slightly afraid.

"Am I really that bad?" he thought as he looked down at his figure and ran his fingers through his hair, "Squinty eyes? I have squinty eyes?"

**(Next Scene)**

Suzuna finally stopped on the other side of the school and was just deciding whether she should go to class or not and berating herself on her behavior with Tsukasa.

"I shouldn't have said those things. But he makes me so mad" she added out loud when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Hey hard working virgin girl!"

Suzuna turned in the direction of the voice with a frown and spotted Sanosuke, Akihito, and Kenji all sitting down on the lawn on top of a blanket each with plastic cups in their hands and a bottle sitting next to them. She marched over still frowning and stared down at the dark haired teen.

"Sanosuke. I told you not to call me that."

"Aw it's all in good fun" he grinned, "Come on" he patted the ground.

"What?"

"Sit down. Join us."

"Are you guys drinking?" she replied glancing at the bottle, "You know you're on school property. You could get into trouble."

"Relax" Akihito smiled back, "Its only cider. Besides no one ever says anything to us."

"I forgot" she nodded feeling incensed by their lack of following the rules, "So cider huh?"

"Yep" Sanosuke nodded as Kenji agreed with a nod of his own, "So sit down. Join us for a drink."

"Okay" she nodded slowly as she sat down next to Kenji whose cheeks turned slightly pink so he moved closer to Akihito who rolled his eyes.

"Don't mind him" he replied, "He's just a little shy. Around girls."

"Oh. But he's fine with guys?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yea" he nodded, "He's a kick ass fighter" Akihito grinned as Kenji nodded into his cup, "So where were we?" he turned to Sanosuke who handed Suzuna her cup of cider.

"Right" Sanosuke began, "Well I couldn't believe when he told me that she was finally coming home. I mean it's been what, two years?"

"I know. But its like she never left the country. I mean her picture's everywhere."

"I saw it" Kenji spoke up but then lowered his eyes once more when he saw Suzuna look at him briefly.

"Yea. I know she really does look amazing" Sanosuke continued with a nod, "I can't believe we actually know her. It's like she's not the same Shiori we knew."

"Um excuse me" Suzuna interrupted as Akihito picked his cup once more to take a sip, "Who are you guys talking about?"

"Shiori Sakamoto" Sanosuke explained, "Tsukasa's older sister. We're old friends of hers."

"You don't say" she nodded, "Yea I think I've seen her picture on a magazine before."

"She is so incredibly gorgeous" Akihito nodded, "We practically grew up with her. Oh but no one is as close to her as Yukito."

"Oh no question there" Sanosuke agreed, "He and she definitely have a tight relationship."

"Why's that?" Suzuna asked.

"Don't you know?" Akihito said turning to her completely.

"No. I mean I hardly know anything about you guys."

"Oh well. I thought Tsukasa might have mentioned it but I guess not. Well to put it simply the five of us, Tsukasa, Sano, Kenji, Yukito and myself we all grew up together. And Shiori would often join us since she and Tsukasa are pretty close for a brother and sister. I mean they're only three years apart."

"But you're missing the most important point" Sanosuke interrupted making Akihito frown slightly and take another sip from his cup as his friend continued the story, "You see when Yukito was really young he was how you say a bit of a recluse."

Suzuna looked at him her eyes widening slightly.

"What I mean is he was kind of an autistic person. He kept mostly to himself and when he did go around groups he would be either too scared to talk to them or would have a fit. Or even get sick."

"Sick?"

"Oh yea" Akihito nodded, "Yukito was notorious for it back then. Something would upset him and then he would throw up or suddenly get a high fever."

"If not for Shiori he would be that way now" Sanosuke replied, "She brought him out of his shell. Basically saved the guy. If he hadn't known her or Tsukasa he probably would be the same today."

"Yep" Akihito finished, "Which is why she is his one and only true love and always will be."

"Cheers to that" Sanosuke grinned holding up his cup to which the other two hit theirs against his as the young girl beside them sat silently taking in all the information she had just received.

(**Scene Change: Sakamoto residence/night)**

Tsukasa threw what felt like the fourth book across his bedroom then crossed his arms with a huff as he leaned back onto his pillow. All day he had been looking at self improvement books and getting more irritated by the hour. He stared at the small mountain of books that lay on his side table and then with another huff grabbed the top one and began to read once more.

"Chapter one" he read aloud, "An outer attitude is just as important as an outer appearance."

**(Scene Change: Aoinaki Academy/Saturday Noon)**

The hustle of the few classes that weekend kept Suzuna preoccupied from her thoughts about Yukito and his love for Shiori Sakamoto. So much so that as she walked in the courtyard later she didn't notice as a pretty curly haired blond entered the area of the school and began to walk around. Meanwhile on the other side of the school Sanosuke, Akihito, Yukito, and Kenji were all sitting under a tree waiting for Tsukasa to arrive. When he finally did he didn't look up from the book he was reading which surprised his friends so they turned to him as he sat down.

"What are you reading?" they asked.

"None of your business" he muttered.

"Oh come on Tsukasa" Akihito replied, "We're your friends, we're not going to tease you."

"Yea right" he scoffed, "Do you believe that Yuki?" he added turning to his quiet friend who shrugged with a smile of his own as his phone began to beep.

"If you don't tell us" Kenji said with a sly grin, "Then we're just gonna have to find out for ourselves" he added quickly as he snatched the book and ran away with Sano and Akihito close to him.

"Hey Kenji!" Tsukasa shouted, "Give that back!"

"Change your self image" Sanosuke read aloud as the other two fell in fits of laughter, "What is this crap?"

"I said give it back" Tsukasa demanded trying to reach the book as Akihito held it high above his head.

"Oh no way" he shook his head, "You need to explain. You trying to impress a girl or something?"

"Someone we know" Sanosuke added teasingly.

"No it's no one. Now give me back the damn book! Yuki?" he stopped when he saw him immediately jump up and start to run toward the courtyard, "Where are you going?"

"She's back!" Yukito called back as he ran so they at once began to follow him at a run as well.

He ran his feet hitting the pavement, his heart pounding in his chest as he finally spotted her and she turned around. Across the courtyard Suzuna saw as he approached her and at once knew who it was by her pretty expression. The long curly blond hair was unmistakable. And the blue green eyes that matched her brothers twinkled as she saw her old friend. She was dressed in a fancy suit and her shoes were the prettiest Suzuna had ever seen and she gasped at the sight of them as Yukito stopped in front of Shiori Sakamoto, Tsukasa's older sister.

"Shiori" he replied slowly.

She smiled back and then broke at a run, flinging herself into his arms and startling him slightly.

"Oh Yuki" she grinned as she hugged him, "It is so good to see you. I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too" he nodded as they pulled away and the others arrived.

"Shiori!" they called with Tsukasa in the front.

"There he is!" she squealed, "My sweet adorable little brother" she embraced him tight as he picked her off the ground, "And he's still taller then me" she patted his shoulder as he put her down.

"Always have been" he grinned, "Why didn't you call me? I could have picked you up from the airport."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Same old stubborn older sister."

"Uh huh" she nodded, "Akihito. Sanosuke. Kenji. How are you guys?"

"Boy are you a sight for sore eyes" Sano grinned as he walked over to embrace her followed by the other two, "It's really good to see you again Shiori."

"It is so good to see all of you too. I am so glad to be back" she nodded.

"Well c'mon we need to go out and celebrate your homecoming" Akihito suggested as Yukito suddenly got quiet, "We can go to the old dance club."

"Are you sure? I mean it still is time for school?" she asked.

"School's almost out" Tsukasa nodded, "We can go if we want."

"Same old Wolf Pack" she nodded, "All right then. Let's go," she added taking her brother's arm and leading the way.

"Great!" Sanosuke replied and continued, "Man you are going to love the new things they have done to the club Shiori. I mean it looks fantastic," he said as they walked away from the school courtyard.

"Yuki!" Akihito called over his shoulder to their last friend who was lingering behind, "C'mon! Let's go!"

"I'm coming!" he called back softly and then slowly walked behind his friends as he usually did.

Suzuna watched as he departed and saw his shoulders shrink slightly. All around her people were admiring the Wolf Pack and the girl who had just shown up, recognizing her at once and getting all excited at her sudden appearance.

**Part Two: Knight in Shining Armor**

**(Scene Change: Downtown Dance Club)**

The five members of the Wolf Pack and Shiori sat at their favorite corner booth that evening talking and enjoying each other's company. Shiori was regaling them with all her adventures the past two years. The only one who said hardly anything was Yukito, who sat silently drinking while the other five talked excitedly.

"So tell me" Shiori began after she had taken a sip from her drink, "Boys has my brother been behaving?" she asked to which Tsukasa immediately rolled his eyes.

"Oh he's been his usual self" Sanosuke smiled, "Especially since you haven't been around to kick his butt every time he does something wrong."

"Oh really?" she teased.

"Come on guys" Tsukasa whined.

"Although now he has someone who's pretty good at taking your place in that area" Akihito continued.

"What are you talking about?" she asked curiously leaning forward.

"You see there's this new girl at our school named Suzuna Kamiya and she doesn't take any of his crap."

"And Tsukasa's got a major crush on her" Sanosuke finished.

"I do not!" Tsukasa shouted, "Why the heck would I like a time bomb like that chick. She's always getting mad at me."

"For one reason or the other" Kenji grinned.

"What is that supposed to mean Kenji?" he demanded.

"You're the one who sets her off with all your pranks. You're relentless about it."

"Yea you've never focused your attention this much on any one person before my friend" Sanosuke added, "He's even trying to improve his image" he chuckled along with Akihito who nodded.

"Come on you guys shut up! You're making me look bad."

"All right little brother" she nodded as a new song started to play, "We'll change the subject."

"Okay" Akihito nodded a second time, "So Shiori, the modeling thing seems to be going well for you. I mean we have seen your pictures everywhere."

"Yea girl. I mean you look hot" Sanosuke replied.

"Hey!" Tsukasa spoke up, "That's my sister man."

"Well she does" he insisted, "Ask any guy and he'll tell you that. And any girl for that matter. She's the next hot look" he added which made Yukito look away uncomfortably which caught Kenji's eyes since he was sitting next to him.

"Hey Yuki what's up with you tonight?" he asked him immediately grabbing everyone's attention, "You've barely said two words. Shiori's here."

"I know. I can see her. She's sitting right across from me" he nodded lowering his head with a frown.

They all stared at each other as Shiori eyed him sadly.

"Yuki? What's wrong?" she asked looking at him directly.

"How could you do that?" he finally said.

"Do what?"

"Pose for those pictures Shiori. I mean they were way to overexposed. You shouldn't have done something like that."

All at once the other four boys began to laugh out loud including Tsukasa who was just as surprised as they were.

"What are you talking about? She was completely clothed?" Sanosuke said through chuckles.

"Yea. I mean she looked absolutely gorgeous" Akihito nodded.

"That's not the point" Yukito spat, "She shouldn't have allowed them to take advantage of her like that. She's much smarter then they give her credit for. I read the articles."

They all continued to laugh until she walked over and kneeled down before him placing her hand onto his lap over his own right hand.

"Yuki" she replied gently, "I am very touched that you care that much about me. So much so that I am sorry that this makes you upset. But it's my job and you can understand that can't you. It was just a few photos."

"Yes but" he said slowly, "I meant the articles too."

"Yes I admit that they portrayed me a little as some rich blond girl from Japan but the important fact is that you know the real me. And that's all that matters. It's why you're my guy and always will be" she added making him look up directly into her face, "Now" she stood to her feet, "You guys promised me a dance" she replied turning to the others as another song came on.

"Well let's go!" Sanosuke said jumping up followed by Tsukasa, Kenji, and Akihito, "Coming Yuki?" he asked as they moved to the dance floor.

"No" he shook his head, "I think I'll just watch" he managed to smile.

"Suit yourself" he shrugged and then joined the others and began to dance as Yukito watched them his somber expression returning to his face.

**(Scene Change: Aoinaki Academy/Monday Morning)**

The next week Suzuna felt a lot better after pondering her feelings on Sunday. She had even discussed it slightly with Miyu and they had both decided that her feelings hadn't changed until Yukito had kissed her on the cheek. The truth was she never really had thought about her feelings toward him before that night. He had just been a friend and if he was happy with Tsukasa's sister she decided to be supportive of it. The only problem her heart still ached slightly so as she climbed the steps for her first class that morning she barely heard the voice of someone calling her name.

"Suzuna! Suzuna Kamiya!"

Suzuna turned around to see a tall freckle faced brunette running over to her. His brown eyes were shining as he stopped in front of her and his smile seemed to go on for miles.

"I thought it was you" he grinned, "Man I am so lucky to have found you."

"I'm sorry" she said a bit taken aback, "Do I know you?"

"It's Keiichi. Keiichi Hoshino. We knew each other as kids."

"Uh?"

"You know? Your family used to come down to the country and rent the house next to my grandparents. The farm, remember?" he added when she still look confused.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "Of course I remember. Keiichi how are you?" she bowed her head.

"I'm fine. I just transferred here."

"Huh?"

"Well we finally sold the farm. Dad was tired of living down there. After all he's a city boy at heart, mom's the farm girl. Anyway my grandfather died just last year."

"Oh I'm so sorry."

"Thank you. So dad decided to sell the farm and move back to the city. He got a good deal for it too. I was going to a small school outside the country and I happened to receive a scholarship to any school of my choice once my father got the money. So here I am."

"So you chose to come to Aoinaki Academy?"

"Well it's got the best reputation for the kinds of classes I am interested in. Plus I heard that you were going to be here so I automatically picked it."

"Well it is really good to see you Keiichi" she smiled, "I can't tell you how good it is. I mean I have been so" she stopped when she realized, "Oh no."

"What's wrong?" he looked at her quizzically as they moved up the stairs.

"You know what. You shouldn't be talking to me."

"Why not?"

"It's just. You really don't want to talk to me if you know what's good for you. Trust me. It's best that we say goodbye here."

"But Suzuna you're the only person I know in the whole Academy. I need your help to adjust and settle in here. I have never known you to be the type of person who would abandon a friend when they needed your help."

"Yea I seem to have that reputation. Hence the reason I am in this predicament."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Okay Keiichi. But remember I warned you. I'll show you around."

"Oh great!" he cheered a little disturbing some local classmates who were wondering who the new guy was, "Let's head to our first class. Oh yea. Let's have lunch together too. My treat."

"Lunch? Oh I don't know about that" she shook her head.

"Come on Suzuna. It will be fun. We can catch up. Besides you bought last time."

"I was like seven years old" she grinned at his good memory.

"So. Today it's on me."

"All right" she finally conceded, "You're on" they walked into the classroom and began their day.

**(Next Day)**

Later that day Suzuna and Keiichi were exploring the grounds and finally arrived at the courtyard where they began to eat the hot lunch that Keiichi had bought.

"So" Suzuna began after her first bite of food, "It's been almost five years since I last saw you. What have you been up to since then?"

"All sorts of things" Keiichi replied, "I mean I helped with the farm of course. But between all that I concentrated on my studies. I plan to be a doctor or go into the medical field somehow."

"That's good."

"Yea. But boy I was surprised that you got in here. But then I found out how you got in here and I wasn't as surprised."

"What do you mean?"

"Piano scholarship. You're one of the best players I have ever heard."

"Yea. That's how I got in here" she sighed heavily.

"I know. When we were kids you were always playing and always insisted on practice. Even if we were in the middle of something you'd insist" he continued as on the other side of the courtyard Tsukasa had stopped from following his friends when he noticed the two old friends together, "I still can't believe you were that dedicated."

"I can't believe you remember that" she shook her head with another smile.

"Oh sure. I mean you played like you always had. Even though I know from your parents they said that you have played ever since you were six or seven."

"Yea. I don't know how it got started. But I do love the piano. And my mom loves the idea that I am here" she added sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. It's not important. So tell me more?" she replied to which he animatedly carried on with his story.

On the other side of the courtyard Tsukasa frowned as he watched them laugh and talk. Then he turned on his heel and walked inside the school determined to make that guy's life miserable for even thinking to associate with the outcast.

**(Next Scene)**

After lunch Suzuna and Keiichi moved to the hallway of lockers to exchange their books for the next class. They were still laughing and talking when they arrived.

"I mean," Keiichi finished, "I will never forget that day when you punched that guy in the jaw and he went sprawling into the mud."

"Yep" she nodded, "Even back then I defended my friends" she smiled as they opened their lockers.

"Huh?" he replied, "I wonder what this is?"

"Hmm?" she said as she had her head in her locker searching for her book.

"It must be some kind of welcoming tag or something" he grinned.

"What?" she replied alarmed as she pulled out of her locker and walked over to his, "Welcoming tag?"

She gasped as she saw dangling from his locker the familiar black card. She took a step back as Keiichi stared back at her confused.

"What the?"

"Suzuna what's wrong?"

"How could he?" she stammered as many students noticed the card and began to whisper amongst themselves, "Why that little."

"What is it?"

"Keiichi" she said trying to keep her cool, "Go to class without me. And try to be quick about it. I have something I have to take care of."

"Okay. But" he began to protest.

"Hurry!" she insisted before dashing off toward the fields where she knew she would find him.

**(Next Scene)**

Sure enough she spotted him talking to some classmates across the field so she ran up to him and eyed him dangerously.

"What?" he looked back at her with a frown of his own.

"Just who do you think you are?" she seethed.

"What are you talking about?"

"How could you do something like that to him? Why did you black card him? He just started today. He couldn't have done anything to you yet because he has been with me all day."

"Well there's your answer" he replied.

"What?"

"He was with you. It's your fault he got it in the first place."

"I'm sorry. Are you mental?" she shook her head, "What is going on in your head?"

"I don't like it" he insisted.

"Like what? The fact that someone actually wants to talk to me?That I have a friend in this school? Well that's too damn bad. You can't control that."

"Oh the hell I can't. I can do whatever I want."

"Take it back" she insisted.

"No chance in hell."

"Now!"

"No!"

"Fine" she huffed, "I told you that I was not going to back down. And I meant it. You take it out on him, you're asking for it."

"Oh yea" he scoffed, "What are you going to do?" she began to pace, "Don't tell me you actually like this guy?"

"What?"

"You can't possibly. I mean look at him. He's a nerd."

"He's got more integrity and kindness in him then you will ever have. In fact I do like him. I like him quite a bit" she added making him frown all at once, "What are you going to do about it?"

"I won't allow it," he said through gritted teeth.

"How are you going to stop me?"

"I won't allow it" he repeated even angrier.

"You can't stop me from being friends with somebody. You can't stop me from liking anyone either. You don't have that power over me. You may have this whole school falling at your feet but I am not a peasant or a sheep like the rest of them. And you most certainly are not my king."

"I'll put a stop to it" he insisted.

"Go ahead and try!" she shouted, "But I'm done here. I'm done trying to talk sense to you. So I'll say something that you do understand. You come after him, you deal with me. You got that," she added before departing.

"Hey! I didn't say you could leave!" he screamed back as she ran across the yard, "Stubborn girl. Damn!" he kicked a nearby pole and then walked back towards the courtyard of the school still fuming, "I'll show her. I'll show her. Nobody talks to me this way. No one would dare. She'll pay for this insult."

**(Next Scene)**

Tsukasa was as bad as his word. The next day enraged students had picked on Suzuna and Keiichi. That was bad enough but by lunchtime it had gotten worse. The two of them at the moment were running for their lives away from a group of boys across the courtyard. Suzuna was doing her best to keep Keiichi from their attacks since he was a slow runner and prone to falling down. Meanwhile in the cafeteria the Wolf Pack and Shiori could hear the commotion from outside. Tsukasa frowned a little as he sat in his chair while his sister turned to their friends.

"My goodness there's a lot of racket going on out there" she replied, "I wonder what happened?"

"Oh" Sanosuke sighed, "It's another moment in time where Tsukasa handed someone a black card."

"Tsukasa" she rolled her eyes, "You're not still doing that are you?"

"They deserved it," he grumbled low as he shrank in his chair.

"Uh huh" she nodded not really believing him as a tall teen walked over when he spotted her.

"Hey Shiori. Remember me? It's Genji."

"Oh Genji" she stood up and embraced him, "Hi. How are you?"

"I'm doing fine" he grinned, "Man you're looking great."

"We'll thank you" she smiled back, "You're looking well too. My goodness you got taller" she added making Yukito frown a little as she sat back down next to him.

"Yea. Well it happens."

"Oh let me introduce you to my brother and " she began.

"Oh I know. They're the Wolf Pack" he bowed his head, "Hi. It's nice to meet you. And this must be your boyfriend" he indicated Yukito Hayakawa.

"Who Yukito?" she giggled, "No we're just old friends" she added making the other members of the Wolf Pack stare at their friend who was now turning his head away.

"Oh it must be one of the other members then. They are the only ones who would be good enough for you."

"I think you're done here," Tsukasa said eyeing him furiously.

"Tsukasa" she looked at her brother a bit angrily.

"He's right Shiori" the teen nodded a bit scared when he saw the black card underneath his palm, "I got to get going anyway. It was great seeing you."

"You too" she nodded as he departed, "Was that really necessary?" she replied turning to her brother with a frown.

"Guys like that get on my nerves" he spat.

Just as they settled down the cafeteria doors suddenly flung open and in Suzuna and Keiichi came tumbling followed closely by the boys who were now hitting them with brooms and mops that were in their hands. They were covering their heads as Yukito turned in their direction and stood from his chair mumbling under his breath. A few seconds later the whole room was quiet after he screamed as loudly as he could.

"ENOUGH!"

The entire table of the Wolf Pack turned in his direction. Tsukasa stood from his chair as Yukito grabbed a broom from one of the boys and snapped it in two across his right leg astonishing the complete group of classmates.

"That is enough. Get out of here!" he ordered, "Go!"

The boys followed his instructions and ran from the room as Tsukasa walked over to his friend who tossed the broom aside and Suzuna stared up at Yukito confused.

"Yuki. What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Enough Tsukasa."

"What?"

"I said that's enough. You've gone to far this time."

"Gone too far? Since when? Why do you care?" he added as he saw Yukito help Suzuna to her feet and his eyes became wide, "Wait a minute. Don't tell me? No that's not possible. Don't tell me you actually like this girl?" he added as Suzuna looked back and forth between the two of them.

Yukito stared back at Tsukasa his frown unwavering.

"Yuki! Answer me!" he demanded.

"I don't think it's any of your business whether I do or I don't" Yukito answered making the entire room gasp.

Tsukasa this time stared at him and in one quick motion grabbed Suzuna by the other arm.

"Ow!" she shouted as Tsukasa pulled and Yukito hung onto the other arm, "What are you doing?"

"I won't allow this Yukito!" Tsukasa replied, "You aren't allowed to meddle with my business."

"You're business Tsukasa? You're bullying a girl" he pulled again making the girl flinch, "How tough does that make you?"

"It's none of your business!"

"I think it is my business! I won't allow you to continue this!"

"Would you guys let me go!" she shouted flailing her arms and finally breaking free, "I'm not a yoyo" she added before she landed on the floor with a loud thud.

"That's it Yukito" Tsukasa seethed, "We're finished!"

"That's fine with me" Yukito replied walking away from the room.

"We're through!" Tsukasa added before leaving the cafeteria from the other entrance.

Kenji, Akihito, and Sanosuke looked at each other with a sigh before Akihito and Kenji followed after Tsukasa while Sanosuke ran to find Yukito. Suzuna meanwhile tried to brush the blood away from her knee where she fell while Keiichi struggled to get up. At the same time Suzuna heard a pair of shoes approaching her so she looked up. Standing above her was none other then Shiori Sakamoto holding her hand down to help her up.

"Come on" she replied, "Let's go get you cleaned up."

"Huh?" she looked at her quizzically.

"You boys!" she called to a table nearby, "You help him" she indicated Keiichi to which they readily agreed and ran over, "Now come on. Your friend's taken care of" she helped her to her feet, "Follow me."

Suzuna didn't know what to do or say so like the pretty girl had asked she followed her out of the cafeteria and towards the bathrooms still wondering about the incident had occurred only minutes before.

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: I finally got one done. And it's a long one. Hope you enjoyed it! See you next time!

Next Chapter: Not Like Most Girls/Belle of the Ball


	6. Chapter 5:

**Chapter Five: Not like Most Girls/Belle of the Ball**

**Part One: Not like Most Girls**

The water in the faucet ran warm as Suzuna stared transfixed at the girl who now stood beside her in the ladies room. She was bent over the sink, smiling and dipping a handkerchief in the water.

"I can't believe" Suzuna thought her eyes becoming wide, "That I am standing next to none other then Shiori Sakamoto. She's so beautiful. And her wardrobe. It's fantastic."

"Here we are" Shiori replied taking the other girl out of her reverie, "This ought to clean you up real good" she added handing her the handkerchief and began to brush the debris from her long brown hair, "After all a girl always has to look her best. Especially if she sees the guy she likes don't you agree?" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Huh?" Suzuna replied back still dumbfounded.

"Wipe your cheeks sweetie" she smiled again.

"Oh. Okay" Suzuna nodded following her instructions.

"There you go" Shiori said turning back to the faucet and throwing the debris into a nearby trashcan, "Got all the stuff out of your hair."

"Thank you" Suzuna nodded slowly.

"No problem" she nodded back and then turned to the mirror to look at her own reflection for a minute, "Don't be too hard on them."

"Huh?"

"On Tsukasa and the others. I know better then anyone what spoiled brats they can be. But deep down they're good boys. They just get out of hand sometimes. Especially my brother."

"I feel kind of bad though. About the fight I mean" Suzuna added feeling more and more comfortable with the young heiress by the minute.

"Oh I wouldn't be. They always fight, those two. Ever since they were little. They always make up in the end too. I wouldn't worry about it. But I've got to say" she continued lowering her head a little as she turned around and leaned back on the sink, "I was a little surprised today."

"Surprised?" Suzuna asked as she finished cleaning her face.

"Mhm. I have never seen Yukito do that before. He never raises his voice in public. He must like you" she added with a smile as she turned to her making Suzuna blush slightly.

"Oh no way. How could he when he likes you so much? Compared to me with your perfect doll like complexion and beautiful hair I don't see how any guy would look at me over you."

Shiori laughed out heartily and then turned once more to Suzuna.

"I wouldn't put yourself down so much. You're a very pretty girl. That was a sweet thing for you to say though. What did you say your name was?"

"Huh? Oh it's Suzuna. Suzuna Kamiya."

"Suzuna? Wow that's a really cute name" she grinned excitedly, "That's a type of flower right?"

"Yes. It's a type of bell flower."

"Well imagine that. A flower among wolves."

"What?"

"Never mind. Anyway like I was saying earlier, I have never seen Yukito act that way before. Towards another girl I mean. To tell you the truth I was kind of jealous."

"Oh there's no need to be" Suzuna replied a little worried, "We're just friends."

"True" she nodded, "But it's not like I didn't expect it. I always knew someday that some girl would come along and steal his heart away from me" she looked in front of her directly, "I am not at all surprised."

"But really. There's nothing going on between us" Suzuna waved her hands around nervously.

"It's okay. I don't mind the competition. I've had him all to myself these years after all. And if the competition I had is you, I think it will be worth it" she stared down at the watch on her wrist, "Is that the time already? I got to go," she added grabbing her bag, "I'm running late as it is. Well it was a pleasure meeting you Suzuna" she smiled, "You're just as cute as I thought you'd be. I hope we can be friends from now on. We can can't we?" she asked as they shook hands.

"Uh huh" Suzuna nodded back stunned not really sure what to say but she gasped as she looked down and saw the other girl's shoes, "Wow. Your shoes are so pretty."

"Oh thanks" Shiori glanced down and nodded, "They are aren't they? I try to buy a pair of pretty shoes wherever I go."

"Why is that?"

"When I was first beginning to model I met an old photographer who told me "If you wear beautiful shoes they will take you to beautiful places." And he was right. Every time I wear a beautiful pair of shoes I always end up somewhere unexpected. Some place magnificent. It's a good metaphor for life really."

"Yea" Suzuna nodded with a smile finally.

"Well. Gotta run. Goodbye Suzuna" she turned to leave.

"Bye. Oh wait your handkerchief!" she cried out holding it up.

"Keep it. It suits you!" she called back with a wave of her hand as she departed the ladies room.

"Wow" Suzuna breathed in deeply with a smile, "What a classy girl. So unlike what I thought she'd be with her being Tsukasa's sister and all. And she definitely is not like most girls around here. Still I wonder" she thought as she walked to the door of the restroom and opened it, "Why do people keep giving me their handkerchiefs."

**(Next Scene: Aoinaki Academy: Upper balcony behind the Music Room)**

Suzuna walked slowly to her refuge on the top floor sneezing slightly because of the water that had been thrown over her earlier. She did not feel like going to her classes for the rest of the day so she took time walking up to the music room. Once up there she opened the door and walked towards the other door leading to the balcony. When she opened the second door she was surprised to see Yukito Hayakawa standing by the edge of the balcony quietly gazing at the sky. He turned his head slightly as he heard the door open.

"Oh" she said, "I didn't know you'd be here."

"You should" he replied softly, "This is where I always am when I am thinking. Isn't that why you're here?" he asked as she paused, "To think?"

"Oh. Yea" she nodded slowly, "But I can go if I'm bothering you."

"You're not bothering me" he shook his head, "You can come out here if you want to."

"Are you sure?" she said hesitating a little.

"I don't mind the company. And you don't talk like most girls. So you're welcome to."

She nodded a second time and then walked over carefully wrapping her arms around her as the wind picked up. He stared once more back at the sky as she leaned on the bar of the balcony wondering if she should ask the one question she wanted to since he had rescued her earlier. When he glanced in her direction she turned her eyes away slightly so he smiled as he turned to her completely.

"What do you want to ask me?" he replied.

"Huh?"

"You look like you want to ask me something. So ask me."

"I. I don't want to bother you" she shook her head.

"I already told you, you're not bothering me. Go ahead and ask your question. I don't mind," he added turning back to the sky as she slowly looked back in his direction.

"Well, I was just wondering" she began.

"Yes?"

"How come you. I mean, why did you help me and Keiichi the way you did?"

"Because I wanted to" he said after a pause, "I told you before, I don't like those kinds of things. I have put up with things like that before from him and I guess maybe this time I just snapped. Especially since he was picking on a girl. In a way that he shouldn't. I was also mad so it gave me a reason to get it out."

"I'm so sorry" she lowered her head.

"Sorry? For what?" he looked back at her confused.

"It's my fault. You wouldn't have gotten into an argument with Tsukasa if it hadn't been for me."

"That's not true" he shook his head, "Tsukasa and I always argue. We have ever since we were kids. What happened today was my fault not yours. I just couldn't take it anymore" he added facing her once more and noticing that she was shivering slightly.

"But what's going to happen now?" she asked.

"I wouldn't worry about it. He'll cool off. I'll cool off and things will be back to normal before you know it. Here" he began to wrap his brown leather jacket around her.

"Oh no" she shook her head in protest.

"It's freezing. Put it on. Besides if you're going to hang out up here with me you'd better. It's supposed to get colder soon" he finished.

"Okay" she nodded slowly as they once more turned to look at the sky.

For thirty minutes they stood like that, until Suzuna heard the final bell ring. She turned to him once more as he looked back over at her.

"Sounds like school's out. Are you heading home?"

"Not yet. I thought I'd stay here a little longer."

"Oh well. I got to get home. I don't have work today but it's my turn to feed the twins their dinner."

"Twins?" he raised an eyebrow.

"My brothers" she explained, "I hope everything turns out okay with you and Tsukasa. I really didn't mean to cause any trouble."

"I know you didn't" he nodded with a smile, "Again. Don't worry about it. It's my problem. It will sort itself out."

"Okay. Thank you again" she bowed her head, "Oh. Your jacket" she took it off.

"No, you can keep it and give it back to me tomorrow."

"Uh uh" she shook her head, "Not this time" she handed it to him, "You need it. You'll catch cold otherwise. I have my own in my locker," she added, "Good night" she replied hurriedly walking to the door.

"Good night" he nodded as she departed, felt the jacket in his hand, and smiled softly to himself as he placed it back on, "She really isn't like most girls."

Suzuna grabbed her things and hurried down the hall certain of no opposition since most of the students had left. She sneezed quite a bit as she walked home so by the time she arrived at the house she felt like her head was pounding.

**  
(Next Scene: The Next Morning, Aoinaki Academy/Courtyard)**

The next morning Suzuna walked wearily towards the school building. She had overslept and her mother had woken her up from her bed so abruptly that she probably looked like a mess. From her locker she had found a note from Keiichi asking her to meet him in the courtyard so they could walk to their next class together. At this moment however she was having the hardest time locating him. As she neared a patch of bushes and a group of girls walked by her without a word she heard a soft voice calling out to her from behind the rustling leaves.

"Suzuna!" he hissed, "Pss! Suzuna!"

She turned to see a spot of his short brown hair sticking up from the bushes and instantly recognized him.

"Keiichi?" she said slowly.

"Shh!" he put a finger to his lips and pulled her behind the bush, "Back here!"

"Whoa!" she shouted as she fell to the ground next to him, "What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm hiding" he whispered, "Those boys from yesterday have been trying to attack me since I got here. That's why I left you a message. You missed first period."

"I know I'm sorry. I overslept this morning" she yawned and then coughed.

"You okay?" he asked concerned as they stood up after the last batch of students had gone by.

"Oh yea. I'm fine" she nodded slowly as they began to walk, "So why are you hiding again?"

"I'm hiding so they can't sneak attack me" he replied, "I got to say I never would have imagined that it could be so interesting coming to Aoinaki Academy."

"Interesting?" she raised an eyebrow only mildly interested as her feet tried to keep up with him.

"Yea I mean yesterday we had the whole school chasing after us. It was like one of those scenes from a movie you know?" he said getting even more energetic, "It was really exciting."

"Mhm. Exciting" she nodded not really meaning it as her eyes shut briefly.

"Speaking of exciting news" he continued as they walked up the first flight of stairs and she grabbed onto the railing for support, "My father just told me that he and my mom are going to the beach on Okinawa this year and that I could invite a friend so I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"

"Go with you?" she said slowly as they reached the top and headed down the hall.

"Uh huh. We can visit the different sites. Go fishing. It should be fun," he added as Suzuna slumped down to the ground in a faint, "What do you think huh Suzuna? Suzuna?" he turned and saw her on the ground unconscious, "Suzuna!" he shouted kneeling down next to her, "Suzuna are you all right?"

**(Scene Change: Kamiya Household)**

Mrs. Kamiya placed the wet towel across her daughter's forehead with a worried expression on her face the next morning. Suzuna had come home early from school the day before with a high fever. After his reaction to Suzuna's fainting Keiichi had made it his responsibility to see that she got home safely.

"Well" Mrs. Kamiya replied as Suzuna opened her eyes, "You still have a fever. I suggest you take today off as well and get some rest. I wish I could stay home with you but I have to run. Your father started his new job this week so he will be home late. I won't be home much later" Suzuna nodded as her mother stood up from the floor where the young girl's futon lay, "Your brothers have practice so make sure they eat something when they get home. Again I am sorry I can't be home to take care of you."

"Don't even worry about it mom" she shook her head and coughed slightly, "Go on to work. I'll be fine. I'll take care of dinner tonight for the twins."

"Do you need anything before I go?" she asked concerned.

"No. See you later."

"All right. Bye honey. Feel better," she added as she departed the room and Suzuna rolled over to her side staring at the window.

"Damn you Sakamoto" she thought, "This is your fault. Yet again."

**(Scene Change: Aoinaki Academy/Back of the School: Lunchtime)**

The Wolf Pack minus Yukito were all sitting underneath the trees once more eating their lunches and talking about the next upcoming trip to Hawaii that was being scheduled for the summer school program.

"I can't wait" Sanosuke replied throwing a basketball up into the air since earlier they had been playing on the court, "To take up some rays and pick up some chicks."

"Sounds good to me" Akihito nodded, "I wonder if Suzuna Kamiya will be going? What do you think Tsukasa?" he asked his friend who was sitting nearby absorbed once more in his self-improvement book.

"How the hell should I know?" he spat back with a frown.

"Have you spoken to her since the incident in the cafeteria?" Kenji asked.

"No. Why should I? It was all her damn fault anyway."

"Speaking of whom" Sanosuke began, "I heard that she's sick again today."

"What?" Tsukasa raised an eyebrow and placed his book down at once turning to his friend, "Sick?"

"Yea she went home yesterday after she fainted in the hall. She caught a cold."

"Imagine a girl like that" Tsukasa shook his head with a grin, "Catching a cold in the middle of spring."

"What's it to you?" Akihito teased, "You're not actually concerned are you?"

"Don't be stupid" he shook his head, "I just think it's hilarious that's all. So she went home did she?" he thought and then smiled to himself as another one of his brilliant schemes entered into his head.

**(Scene Change: Kamiya residence/Evening)**

Suzuna heard the doorbell and was a little surprised since she knew she was going to be alone for another couple of hours. Very carefully she turned off the stove and opened the door wrapping her small blanket around her. Her mouth about dropped open as Tsukasa Sakamoto appeared in front of the doorway.

"Why is it you?" she said angrily, "What the hell do you think you are doing here?"

"I heard you were sick" he replied simply, "And I came to see if it was true. Are you?"

"What do you think?" she said sarcastically as she coughed a little.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?"

"Huh?"

"It's customary when one comes to visit that they are invited into the home. That's what proper people do" he replied with a slight grin.

"Fine" she nodded, "I don't have the energy to argue with you. Come in" she added as he waltzed in and she closed the door, "No ones home though. Everyone's out."

"And everyone would be?"

"I don't live by myself you know. I have my parents and my brothers. But none of them are here right now so don't expect to meet anyone."

"Wouldn't count on it" he nodded, "Wow this place is small" he said matter of factly, "You could fit my whole front room in this entire place."

She grumbled under her breath as she walked back into her bedroom to put away the futon in the closet.

"So we don't live like kings," she growled, "At least we have a roof over our heads."

"Which is exactly what poor people would say," he said looking up at the cracked ceiling.

"Why you" she was about to raise her fist up when he interrupted her.

"Is something burning?" he replied leaving the room and walking towards the kitchen.

She lowered her arm and shook her head feeling a bit dozy again.

"Okay" she said slowly following him into the kitchen where he was staring at it in awe of it's size, "What are you doing?" she snapped.

"What's on the stove?" he asked.

"It's dinner for my brothers and I. My parents are working late so I made it."

"You cooked?" he said surprised.

"Yes" she nodded, "Now could you please tell me what you're doing here? I mean you realize that the reason I am sick in the first place is because of you right?"

"What did I do? It's not my fault you got sick in the middle of spring. I mean who gets sick in the middle of spring? Only idiots."

"Call me an idiot then" she stared at him with a frown.

"Can I have some?" he asked.

"What?"

"Food? I haven't eaten dinner yet."

"You want to eat here?" she said dumbfounded.

"Yes" he nodded, "It smells interesting. Besides I am curious how good it tastes."

"But" she began as he walked toward the sitting room.

"I'll be waiting" he replied as he left.

She stared at the doorway a bit too stunned to say anything and then looked at the contents on the stove and sighed.

"Okay" she said resigned as she grabbed a plate and began to scoop some of the food onto it, "Like I said earlier, I am too sick to argue with him right now."

A few moments later she brought in two plates and then sat down at the sitting table opposite him. He picked up his chopsticks carefully and looked at the contents on the plate.

"This looks like very little food" he began, "And I've never seen food like this either."

"No one said you had to eat it. If you're going to complain about it just go home and have your mother fix you something," she grumbled with a frown.

"My mother never cooks for me" he shook his head after taking a bite, "We have personal chefs at the house."

"Personal chefs?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm" he nodded taking a bite so delicately that Suzuna was surprised.

"Wow" she thought, "He eats so carefully. But then again why am I surprised? He grew up learning all those types of manners. Wait a minute" she shook her head, "Why am I admiring him?"

"Aren't you going to eat?" he asked looking up as she stared back.

"Huh?" her cheeks flushed, "Oh. Yea" she nodded picking up her chopsticks and beginning to eat.

As soon as they were finished the twins came home and they were astonished to see the famous Tsukasa Sakamoto in their house. They regaled him for twenty minutes straight on his athletic ability until Suzuna told them it was time for them to do their homework. As she walked Tsukasa to the door the twins suggested that she'd walk him down to the bus stop at least so once more she sighed and wrapped her blanket around him as she followed his smug saunter out into the night.

"Your brothers are pretty cool" he replied as they walked, "And the dinner was quite good. I didn't expect it to be coming from a poor man's table."

She grumbled as he turned to her with a serious expression.

"So, I have a question for you."

"What is it now?" she sighed heavily.

"Are you going on the Hawaii trip for summer school that's coming up?" he asked.

"Are you kidding me? I can't afford that" she scoffed.

"Oh" he sighed, "This is why I can't stand poor people. They can't afford anything. I'll pay for your ticket."

"No thank you" she shook her head as she crossed her arms.

"Don't be so stubborn."

"I said no thank you."

"Well what are you going to do the entire time?" he retorted.

"I have plans already" she replied.

"What plans?" he demanded.

"I was invited to go with Keiichi to Okinawa while you're all away on the trip. And I plan on going."

"What? You're going to go with that newbie rich kid?"

"That's right" she smiled, "And we are going to have a wonderful time" she emphasized, "Especially since I won't have to see your face for two whole weeks. Have a marvelous time!" she added with a wave as she departed for her home since she started coughing again.

Tsukasa stared at her retreating with a frown and then turned on his heel. He walked over to where his car was parked climbed in and picked up his cell phone.

"Sano" he replied into the receiver, "Meet me at my house and gather Kenji and Akihito. I have news for you."

**(Scene Change: Sakamoto Residence)**

Sanosuke sat in one of the chairs while Akihito with a can of soda in his hand moved around the room. Kenji was sitting cross-legged on the couch and as he turned to his friends he moved his feet down.

"So where is he?" he asked, "I thought he said that he was going to meet us here."

"He'll be here" Sano replied.

"I wonder what his news is" Akihito said, "Sano did he sound excited?"

"No. He just sounded like it was important," he answered as Tsukasa finally came into the room, "Hey man. Where you been? What's up?"

"I'm glad you all could be here. I have some important news."

"So? Don't keep us in suspense" Akihito replied, "What is it?"

"I have decided that we're not going to do the Hawaii trip this year."

"What?" Kenji said.

"What do you mean?" Akihito replied in protest.

"We always go" Sanosuke added.

"I know we always go but this year I thought we'd try something different. I found a new place."

"What new place?" Akihito asked raising an eyebrow.

"You'll see. It's a surprise. I don't want to spoil it."

"Well okay" Sanosuke said, "If you say so. Can we invite Yuki along?"

"Huh?"

"Come on. Don't you think this has gone on long enough?" he added standing and placing a hand on his friend's shoulder, "Let's invite him. And Shiori too."

"Invite whoever you want. I don't care" he nodded, "Let's just go."

"Whatever you say Tsukasa" Akihito nodded along with Kenji as they threw him a can of soda and he grinned secretly to himself.

**Part Two: Belle of the Ball**

Suzuna ran across the boardwalk to stare at the beach that was crowded by a large group of people for the summer. Behind her Keiichi strode over with his camera strap around his neck. She threw her arms up into the air with satisfaction.

"Oh yes" she grinned, "This is perfect. The sand. The water. The breeze. It's just so great."

"I'm glad you like it Suzuna" Keiichi smiled at her enthusiasm as she stood next to him.

"Absolutely" she nodded, "After the year I had in school I deserve a break. And the best part about this trip is we won't see those people for two whole weeks."

"And we can have fun" he added, "Dad's already got the fishing boat ready for us. And he and my mother said they would meet us back at the resort with the luggage. So we'd better hurry."

"Yea" she nodded back following him towards the town, "Hey. Can we visit some of the temples around here?"

"We can do whatever you want to Suzuna" he grinned, "This is your vacation. Besides I promised your mom that I would show you a good time."

"Of course" she frowned a little remembering what her mother had said to her earlier in the morning.

"He is such a nice boy" her mother had replied as she handed her bag to her, "All these wonderful boys lining up for my girl" she added mentioning the fact that Tsukasa Sakamoto, the heir to the Sakamoto family business had been over the house the other night.

Thanks to her brothers her parents couldn't stop talking about that fact so by the time she did leave for her trip the subject of Tsukasa Sakamoto was growing tiring.

"At least in this place I don't have to worry about him and his stupid face," she thought with a smile as Keiichi turned to her.

"Suzuna look at those boats over there!" he pointed towards a bunch of yachts that were docked near the shipping area.

"Wow. Classy" she nodded, "It must cost a pretty penny to have one of those babies."

"More than just pennies" a familiar voice spoke from up above.

Suzuna and Keiichi shielded their eyes from the sun, as they looked up astonished. They couldn't quite see the figure in the sunlight as he leaned over the top of the boat's balcony but as the sun shifted it's position their mouths dropped open at the sight of the person who was grinning down at them with his smug smile.

"Tsukasa Sakamoto!" she exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Keiichi added.

"Hawaii was passé this year. We decided to come to Okinawa to hang out with all the cool kids," he answered.

"What?" she shouted, "Wait a minute. We?"

Sure enough above them Sanosuke, Akihito, Kenji, Yukito and Shiori appeared along with Keiko, Chiyo, and Kimi.

"Hey there!" Sanosuke called down, "We didn't know you were going to be here Suzuna!"

"No we didn't" Akihito nodded as the other three girls frowned at her appearance, "Surprise. Surprise" he teased his friend who ignored him and started to walk towards the ramp that led off the boat.

"It is a surprise" Shiori replied with a smile as she and Yukito along with the other members of the Wolf Pack followed Tsukasa down, "I was hoping to get to see you again Suzuna."

"Yes" Suzuna managed to smile back, "It's nice to see you again, Shiori," she said slowly noticing that Shiori was holding onto Yukito's arm.

"Well you know what this means now Tsukasa?" she replied turning to her brother, "That she simply must come tonight."

"Huh?"

"I don't know about that" he shook his head.

"Oh but she must come to the party tonight. She should come shouldn't she Yukito?" she asked the taller boy who stood next to her.

"Yes" he nodded with his usual smile as he stared back at the stunned girl, "Please say you'll come Suzuna? We'd love to have you."

Tsukasa's mouth just about dropped open and he was about to charge forward in protest when Akihito grabbed him from behind.

"Calm down Tsukasa" he said as Sanosuke tried not to laugh and the terrible three frowned even more as they crossed their arms.

"But I was going to invite her" he replied through gritted teeth, "Who does he think he is?"

"I know" he patted his shoulder as they moved up back to the ship.

"Well Suzuna" Shiori grinned, "I think it's unanimous. Won't you come tonight?"

"Well, I don't know Shiori" she shook her head, "I kind of had plans with Keiichi already."

"Oh well he can come too" Shiori nodded toward Keiichi who was still not saying anything, "I'm sure you can reschedule your plans can't you?" she asked him.

"Well, it's really up to Suzuna" he replied, "Suzuna, this is your vacation. We can do whatever we want. Actually a party does sound like fun. And I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"That settles it" Shiori nodded a second time, "Suzuna what do you think?"

"Well, sure I guess. But I don't have anything to wear for a party" she added remembering the disastrous party she had attended at Keiko's house.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that" Shiori waved her hand, "I have plenty for you to wear. In fact, why don't you come on board now and we'll get you all dressed up."

"Oh" Suzuna began but then looked back at Keiichi who shrugged his shoulders with a smile.

"Don't worry about me Suzuna. You go ahead. I'll go to the resort and meet up with my parents. Then I'll be back here tonight."

"Are you sure?" she asked him worriedly.

"I'm sure. Take good care of her Miss Sakamoto," he added before Yukito departed for the ship.

"Don't worry I will" she nodded enthusiastically, "Come on Suzuna!" she pulled her towards the ship.

"Okay" she nodded back, "Goodbye Keiichi! I'll see you later!"

"Bye!" he waved and then sighed, "Oh well. I guess it can't always be perfect" he placed his hands in his pockets and began to walk towards town once more.

Up on the deck the other three girls were fuming at the idea of Suzuna Kamiya coming to their sophisticated party.

"That little piece of trash" Keiko spat, "Who does she think she is? Allowing herself to get invited to this party?"

"And what is Shiori thinking?" Kimi added, "Why would she invite her?"

"Perhaps she doesn't know about her background" Chiyo suggested.

"Perhaps it's time for us to set the record straight" Keiko finished with a sour expression.

**(Scene Change: Shiori's bedroom/Yacht)**

Within moments Shiori and Suzuna were in her enormous stately room and the astonished girl was sitting in front of a large mirror while Shiori who had a brush in her hand was combing the back of her hair.

"So" Suzuna began, "Did Tsukasa and Yukito make up yet?"

"No" Shiori shook her head, "This trip was Tsukasa's idea but we sort of invited Yuki even if he didn't want him to come. The two of them have to make up sometime. The problem is that when it comes to things like this they both can be very stubborn."

"I can believe that about your brother" Suzuna said slowly.

"Oh. Even Yukito has his stubborn moments. But don't worry they'll make up sooner or later. Neither one of them can stay mad at the other for too long" she added with a smile as she began to brush underneath her long brown hair, "I've got to say Suzuna, you've got beautiful hair. It's so straight and shiny. I wish my hair was like that."

"But your hair is so long and curly."

"True. But you have no idea how hard it is to keep straight or pull back. It's a nightmare. Even the hairdresser on the set when I was modeling said my hair was a bear. She'd love your hair though."

"Thanks."

"I am really having a good time right now" she continued as she pulled out her makeup kit which made Suzuna drop her mouth open wide once more, "I've always wanted a little sister. You know? So I could do her makeup and have facials together. Tsukasa and the boys have never been into that thing go figure" she said sarcastically, which made Suzuna giggle slightly.

"Well, what about your friends? Couldn't you do those sort of things with them?"

"The truth is Suzuna I don't have any what you would call best friends?"

"Really? How come?"

"Well, I'm a Sakamoto right?" Suzuna nodded, "Tsukasa's fortunate in the way he was able to make friends so easily. But for me it was harder. I was never sure who was really my friend you know. Because of my popularity and my family name I never was sure if they were my friends because of that or because they liked me. So instead I chose to be friends with everyone and hung around with the Wolf Pack a lot. I know that sounds kind of sad but that's just the way it is" she finished which made Suzuna lower her eyes a little, "Do you have a best friend Suzuna?"

"Yes. I do actually. Her name is Miyu. I have known her since we were kids. We tell each other everything and we even work at the same place together. I don't know where I would be today if I didn't have her by my side."

"That's good. I'm happy for you. It's important to have those kinds of people in your life" she added after putting on the last bit of makeup and walking over to the closet to pick out a dress.

"Shiori" Suzuna began.

"Mhm."

"If you want, you can think of me as one of your friends. Your true friends I mean" she replied making Shiori turn around a little surprised, "I'm not the type of person who's gonna judge you based on what you have or who you are. I don't have very much myself so I never base my friendships on that."

"Suzuna" she said truly touched, "That is so sweet. Thank you" she took her hand in her own trying not to cry, "No one has ever said something like that to me before. Well" she replied straightening up, "An offer like that deserves a killer dress to wear tonight."

"That's not really necessary."

"Oh no. My new friend has to look her best after all" Shiori insisted and then spotted the beautiful green dress instantly, "This is perfect. Let's try it on," she added as Suzuna who was too stunned by the glamorous piece of clothing, merely nodded her head slowly.

**(Next Scene: Evening/Ballroom on the Yacht)**

The Wolf Pack along with several of their guests stood around the table drinking champagne and waiting for Shiori and Suzuna to arrive. Keiichi was already there and was talking to a couple of girls who were giggling along with his conversation. Tsukasa walked over to Sanosuke who was pouring another glass of champagne for one of the female guests.

"Where are they?" Tsukasa grumbled trying to straighten his tie.

"Relax Tsukasa. They're girls. They take a little longer then us. Besides what are you in such a hurry for?" he teased.

"I'm not. I just don't want to keep our guests waiting that's all."

"Uh huh. Have another glass of champagne and calm down."

"I don't want anymore," he snapped as he moved away from the table and Sanosuke just shook his head with a grin.

Over on the other side of the room Akihito, Yukito, and Kenji were conversing when from the back of the room Shiori cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"Excuse me!" she called, "Everyone. I'd like to introduce our special guest. Miss Suzuna Kamiya" she pulled the wary girl out from the shadows.

At once the terrible threesome became indignant while everyone else clapped for her entrance. The Wolf Pack including Tsukasa were too stunned for words as Keiichi excused himself from the two girls and walked over to his friend.

"Suzuna you look beautiful" he smiled taking her arm.

"Thank you Keiichi" she nodded back with a smile of her own as he led her over to meet the other guests.

At once Keiko and her two friends waltzed over to Shiori with identical frowns.

"Shiori do you even know what you're doing?" Keiko began, "Do you have any idea who that girl is? She is a girl from the wrong side of the tracks."

"Yea. Her family can barely afford her tuition" Kimi said.

"Not only that she's not deserving of such an extravagant dress as she's wearing. She doesn't fit the part" Chiyo added.

"You know you three shouldn't say such things about people" Shiori shook her head disapprovingly, "Especially since she's my friend" their mouths gaped at her as she continued, "And I don't like it when people bad mouth my friends so I suggest that you return to where you were and have a pleasant evening" she finished walking towards a group of people who had waved her over.

For a few minutes the three girls crossed their arms in surprise until they walked off together in a huff. Sanosuke and Akihito smiled at the special guest as they whispered amongst themselves and Yukito walked over to where Shiori was waiting.

"And so the homely caterpillar turns into a beautiful butterfly" Akihito replied.

"And it's a good thing too" Sanosuke grinned staring at Tsukasa as he stared at Suzuna silently, "Because I have an idea. Follow my lead," he added as he walked over to Suzuna since the dance had started, "Good evening Miss Kamiya" he bowed his head.

"Sanosuke?" she looked back at him quizzically as Keiichi returned to his conversation with the two girls who had come over to complement Suzuna's dress.

"May I have this dance?" he held out his hand.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Come on" he said taking her hand gently, "It's for fun."

"Go on Suzuna" Keiichi nodded encouragingly, "I'll wait here for you."

"Okay. But I really can't dance" she added as they began.

"It's okay" Sanosuke nodded, "I'll go slow."

She nodded back and they began much to Tsukasa's chagrin. Halfway through the dance Sanosuke signaled Akihito to come over and cut in. In-turn Kenji did the same per their instructions making Tsukasa more and more agitated. As Kenji and Suzuna finished he brought her back over to Keiichi so they began to dance. Yukito watched them as they moved across the floor and he resigned himself to do what he had been thinking since she entered the room. He walked across the floor and tapped Keiichi on the shoulder much to Suzuna's surprise.

"May I cut in" he replied with a smile.

"Sure" Keiichi nodded allowing him to lead her to the floor.

At once Suzuna lowered her eyes to the floor catching his attention at once.

"Don't look at the floor," he said.

"Huh?"

"Look right here" he pointed to his eyes, "And don't be so tense. Loosen up a little" she followed his instructions, "Dancing should flow through you."

"Okay" she nodded trying not to blush.

"By the way" he added as they danced in the center of the room, "You look very pretty tonight."

"Thanks" she nodded with a smile forgetting not to blush this time.

"I mean it" he smiled, "You're the Belle of the Ball."

"You mean like Cinderella?"

"Exactly."

"Right. I just haven't found my prince yet."

"Haven't you?" he teased.

"Huh?"

"Never mind" he shook his head as the song finally ended.

Over on the other side of the room the terrible threesome were fuming at the fact that almost the entire Wolf Pack had danced with Suzuna and none of them once. Keiko whispered in her friends ears an idea as Yukito led Suzuna back over to Shiori and excused himself to go over to his friends after he had kissed the back of her hand. On the other side Sanosuke moved stealthily over to Tsukasa and leaned down close to his ear.

"You know, you're the only one who hasn't danced with her yet."

"What?"

"With Suzuna. We have all danced with her and you're the only one who hasn't. Go ask her."

"Why should I?"

"Because you want to."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do. Now go ask her" he insisted pushing him forward as the lights in the area went out.

"Okay everyone!" Keiko's voice came over the loud speaker, "Try to find your next dancing partner in the dark! Bonus points if you kiss them! You've got five minutes!" she added as everyone around the darkness began to scramble for their partner.

Suzuna wandered around in the dark looking for Keiichi.

"What a dumb game" she thought, "I can't see a damn thing. I wasn't even planning on dancing anymore let alone kissing anyone. Oh where am I?" she added as she felt a hand pull her forward and she landed on top of someone right over their lips.

When the lights turned back on she was lying over top of Tsukasa Sakamoto who was staring back at her just as surprised as she pulled away in disgust. Sanosuke and Akihito were cheering as she stood to her feet holding back the tears.

"Wait to go Tsukasa!" Kenji replied as he patted on his shoulder in approval.

"I didn't do anything. I just felt someone push me down. Who would have known it would have been you," he added to Suzuna who couldn't even look him in the eye as she dashed from the room.

He stared after her for a moment and then ran after her as Shiori and Yukito shook their heads in confusion and Keiko who had been after Tsukasa frowned angrily as she crossed her arms.

**(Next Scene: Lower deck/Yacht)**

"I can't believe it!" she shouted in her head as she finally came to a stop, "Of all the people, why did it have to be him?" she cried, "I can't stand it" she wiped her mouth, "This was supposed to be such a great night. Instead it turned out to be such a disaster. That's what I get. That's what I get for ever thinking I could belong to this world. Belle of the Ball? Yea right. More like Fool" she cried into her hands as he appeared behind her.

"There you are" he replied out of breath, "You ran so fast it was hard to keep it up. Where are you going?"

"Back to the resort" she retorted.

"But the party isn't over yet."

"I don't care. I'm going" she moved forward.

"What are you so upset about?" he asked as she stopped a second time, "The kiss? Don't tell me it was your first?" she said nothing as she fumed, "It was your first? Really? Wow and I'm the one you kissed. Imagine my surprise when I found out it was you who was lying on top of me. Of course you did it all wrong."

"What?"

"You don't force yourself on someone like that when you get a kiss. Not at first. Here" he took her arm, "Let me show you how it's supposed to be done."

"Get away from me!" she shouted pulling from his grasp stunning him at once, "Just stay away! Don't touch me ever again!" she added before dashing off the boat away from him and into the night, ""It serves me right" she said to herself through tears, "For ever looking for a prince charming in a place like that."

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Hey guys! I know a lot of the stuff is verbatim practically but it should be getting different pretty soon. But it mostly won't happen till the end of Book Two. So look forward to that! See you all later!

Next Chapter: Surprising Revelations

Summer vacation wraps up and Suzuna along with many others discover things that they never expected. Find out what happens next time!


	7. Chapter 6:

**Chapter Six: Surprising Revalations**

Keiichi pounded the door of the girl's bedroom calling to her between every knock.

"Suzuna!" he replied, "Please open the door. I want to talk to you."

Suzuna placed her hands over her ears as she leaned against the door to drown out the sound. She just felt like shutting out the world.

"Please Suzuna" he pleaded, "Open the door. It's okay. Don't worry about that jerk all right? Please open the door, I'm worried about you."

Still no answer came so he put his forehead on the door and closed his eyes.

"Well all right then. Maybe you'll feel like talking in the morning. I'm gonna go to bed now. If you need to talk, just knock on my door" he added before moving away from the door and heading towards his own room located in the bungalow his parents had rented.

At the same time Suzuna pulled her hands away from her ears and lowered her head sadly.

"I'm sorry Keiichi" she whispered, "I just don't feel like talking right now."

**(Next Scene)**

The next morning Suzuna seemed in better spirits as she arrived at the table for breakfast but Keiichi could definitely tell that her normal spirit was less then positive. They spent the rest of the day away from the beaches, the Wolf Pack and their companions, just hanging around the temples and fishing. By the end of the day Suzuna's smile returned but her heart still hurt from the night before. That evening she returned to her room once more wanting to be alone. As Keiichi saw her depart he frowned and nodded his head to himself determined to do what he knew he had to. As she moped in her room he departed the bungalow fifteen minutes after his parents had for dinner and began to walk with his fishing pole in hand towards the small fishing boat his father had bought. He climbed into the boat, started up the motor, and turned his boat towards the beaches where Tsukasa's Sakamoto's yacht sat in harbor.

Meanwhile Suzuna heard the door shut and pulled herself from her bed glancing into her closet briefly. As she looked she noticed the green dress for the first time since the night before.

"Oh" she whispered pulling it down from the closet, "I suppose I'd better return this. The sooner the better too" she nodded walking out of the room and into the living room.

A few moments later she walked out of the bungalow with the dress wrapped properly. She closed the door behind her and followed the path towards the dock where she knew Tsukasa's yacht was docked.

When she arrived she climbed the steps of the yacht and walked along the deck, heading in the direction of Shiori's room. At the same time Tsukasa was wondering the other side of the deck when he heard the unfamiliar sounds of Keiichi's fishing boat arriving from down below.

"Tsukasa!" he shouted catching his attention all at once, "Tsukasa Sakamoto!"

"Keep your voice down!" Tsukasa shouted back, "Do you know what time it is?"

"I don't care! I'm calling you out!"

"What?"

"I'm challenging you right here and now!"

"What are you talking about you little wimp? I can beat you at anything!"

"Oh yea prove it!"

"What's your challenge?"

"A fishing competition! Right here! Tonight!"

"That's your challenge?"

"That's right. Unless you're afraid to go up against me?" he jeered his eyes shining behind his glasses.

"Afraid? Me of you? You got to be kidding."

"Then come down here. Accept my challenge and we'll see who the better fisherman is."

"You're on" Tsukasa said through gritted teeth as Keiichi's boat slid up beside the yacht and the teen jumped on board, "But I warn you. You're gonna lose."

"I don't think so" Keiichi shook his head with a frown "Because the reason I am doing this is much better then your own" he replied turning the boat back on and steering the boat towards the fishing area.

**(Next Scene)**

Suzuna climbed the deck of the boat with a heavy sigh holding onto the package that contained Shiori's dress. As she paused on the deck her eyes focused on her direction.

Now if I remember correctly" she said to herself, "Shiori's room was in that direction" she pointed to the left of her, "Hopefully that's where she is but if not I'll just leave it on her bed" she resigned as she headed for the girl's room.

She walked down a hall past several other doors barely making a sound, till she reached the end where she noticed that Shiori's door was slightly open. She squeezed through the crack of the door till she spotted Shiori on the far end of the room. With a smile she was about to walk over when Shiori cleared her throat and that was when she noticed that she wasn't alone.

"So are you disappointed?" Shiori asked a figure who was sitting on her couch.

"Why would I be disappointed?" Yukito's spoke clear enough as he sat forward.

"That Suzuna's not here tonight. She does make the place more interesting" she added as Suzuna slid against the other wall trying not to be seen but listening in otherwise.

"I don't think she wants to be here" he shook his head as he closed his eyes, "Especially after what happened last night. Besides, why should I be disappointed?"

"Because you like her" Shiori replied with a grin as she twirled a piece of her hair around her finger and Suzuna's eyes became wide, "Don't pretend that you don't."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have seen the way you are with her Yukito" Shiori continued, "You're not like that with any other girl but me" she teased.

"So?" he said back a bit angrily.

"So you must like her. I got to say she makes me kind of jealous. I guess you're not completely my guy after all."

"Shiori" he sighed with frustration in his voice, "Stop it."

"What?" she looked at him innocently.

"Do you have any idea what your words do to people?"

"Yuki?"

"I mean it" he replied standing to his feet and walking over, "You're so flip all the time that I can't tell when you're joking or not" he added pushing her down onto the couch and placing his hands on her shoulders pinning her down.

"But I" she began her eyes wide as Suzuna's breathing intensified.

"Listen to me. Right here and now. How could you suggest that I would ever think about another girl? I'm not thinking about her. I never think about her. Don't you know? Shiori you're the one I want. You and only you" he finished kissing her roughly on the lips as Suzuna backed away from the door still clutching the package and leaving the couple alone.

As she walked slowly back down the hall Suzuna felt like her feet were slipping. She wasn't certain why though. After all she never thought about in him any other way but as her friend right? Had she been kidding herself the whole time or had the dance been the defining moment when she realized her feelings for him? She knew deep down he loved Shiori so why was she feeling like this? Was the affirmation of his feelings toward Shiori too much for her to bear? As she slid down to sit on the deck she thought it over and over until finally not certain at all she laid her head face down into her skirt, holding back the tears that she had no idea were coming.

**(Next Scene)**

Keiichi's grin was wider than it ever had been. Just seconds ago he had caught his tenth fish while Tsukasa begrudgingly was having no luck at all.

"Hah! Hah!" Keiichi gloated, "I told you I was gonna beat you at this! I have been fishing since I was four years old."

"Oh shut up," Tsukasa grumbled, "I'm just having a slow night. I can catch more fish then you any day."

"Yea right" Keiichi rolled his eyes, "You haven't caught anything at all."

"We'll see about that" Tsukasa grumbled again as he cast his line back into the water, "By the way, what are we doing this for?"

"Huh?"

"Why did you ask me to go fishing on a night like tonight? What's the point?"

"What? You mean you have no idea?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course I don't. You haven't exactly told me."

"I don't believe this" Keiichi rolled his eyes a second time, "You're even more denser then I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tsukasa asked flexing his fists angrily.

"When someone calls you out they want revenge against you."

"What do you want revenge against me for?" he demanded.

"For what you did to Suzuna last night!" Keiichi shouted.

"Oh. What did I do?" he crossed his arms.

"You really don't remember? You totally humiliated her last night. She spent the whole night in her room and she wouldn't come out. And to make things worse she went back there tonight still upset. You really are a jerk you know that."

"Why you" he began but then stopped, "Why does that bother you anyway?" he raised an eyebrow questionly.

"Because she is my friend and I care about her."

"Excuse me."

"I care about her which is something you don't."

"You're in love in with her aren't you?"

"No. I am not in love with her," he denied with a shake of his head.

"Then why are you here defending her honor?"

"Because she would do the same for me. You really don't know anything about her."

"Oh and you think you do?"

"I've known her since Elementary school and I played with her every summer. She is the most kind, caring, and supportive individual I have known my entire life. She always defends others even if she's the one whose gonna get in trouble. It doesn't ever even occur to her that that could happen. That's because she cares about others more then herself. The first time I ever met her she saved me from a bully and she was only seven years old. Like I said you know nothing about her."

"I know one thing about that her you don't."

"Oh yea and what's that?"

"She's madly in love with me," he said smugly.

"She is not" Keiichi replied indignantly.

"Of course she is, why else would she kiss me last night?"

"She didn't kiss you, you kissed her."

"No, she pulled me down. Her lips were right on top of mine. If you ask me, she wanted to kiss me."

"DID NOT! DID NOT! DID NOT! DID NOT! DID NOT!" Keiichi shouted as he pummeled the unsuspecting teen that was standing next to him.

"Ow!" he screamed back holding onto his head, "Would you stop it! You're gonna get it if you don't!"

"LIES! LIES! LIES! LIES!"

**(Next Scene)**

Suzuna could hear the slipping of their feet as they arrived on deck, Tsukasa chasing Keiichi as he carried the bucket of fish. She stood to her feet surprised as they appeared.

"Get back here you little wimp!" Tsukasa shouted, "I'll teach you to hit me."

"Suzuna help me!" Keiichi screamed running behind her for protection, "Save me."

"What" she began, "What's going on? Stop right there Tsukasa Sakamoto!" she demanded making him stop in his tracks, "Just leave him alone."

"He hit me and now I am going to hit him back," he said moving forward with his fist out.

"He hit you, what are you talking" she said slowly, "Wait a minute. What are the two of you doing together anyway?"

"Huh?" Keiichi blinked stepping from behind her his glasses a bit askew.

"Why are the two of you here right now, together?" she asked.

"We went fishing" Tsukasa replied as Keiichi straightened his glasses.

"Fishing? At this time of night?" she said looking from one boy's face to the other for an explanation.

"It seemed like a good time" Keiichi shrugged.

"Yea" Tsukasa replied suddenly excited at the intrigue in her voice, "Look at all the fish we caught" he grabbed the bucket from the ground where Keiichi had dropped it.

"What I caught" Keiichi emphasized with a scowl, "You didn't catch a damn thing."

"Why you little" Tsukasa began holding his fists out once more.

"You caught all these fish?" Suzuna said excitedly peering into the bucket and looking up into his eyes making him blush slightly, "Really?"

"Uh yea" he grinned sheepishly holding his hand behind his head, "Caught them myself."

"Why you liar" Keiichi protested, "I'm the one who caught those fish. You couldn't even catch flies if you wanted."

"You little mouth" Tsukasa replied through gritted teeth running after him at once chasing him down the deck and grabbing him around the neck, "Get over here."

Suzuna started to smile and soon she couldn't even herself. She was laughing uncontrollably which stopped the boys from wrestling each other any longer.

"Suzuna?" Keiichi looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"I am so sorry, I can't help it," she said through giggles, "You two look so silly. Instead of fighting, let's go find something to cook the fish. We don't want it to go to waste."

"Yea" Keiichi agreed as Tsukasa smiled.

"Good idea!" he shouted running towards the rooms, "I'll go get everyone else!"

**(Next Scene)**

Yukito opened his eyes briefly to watch Shiori's reaction after he had kissed her. When he saw how calm she was he immediately pulled away turning his head sadly.

"Yuki" she replied, "What's wrong?"

"I don't get you" he shook his head, "Why don't you do something? Yell. Scream."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because of what I just did. Shiori aren't you the least bit upset that I just grabbed you like that and kissed you?"

"Yukito. Why would that make me upset. You did what any normal person would do."

"But" he began to protest as she pulled him next to her and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Listen. It's natural for men and women to do these sorts of things. Don't fight it. I'm certainly not going to."

"No" he shook his head a second time as he stood from the couch, "I don't want it like this. I can't" he began as Tsukasa burst into the room.

"Come on you two!" he shouted bursting in and running out just as quickly, "Fish dinner on the deck!" he added barely noticing how awkward the two were being towards one another.

They stood in silence until finally Yukito turned his head and walked out of her room while Shiori lowered her own head, trying to not let the tears fall.

Within moments the entire ship was awake and out of the rooms, some grumbling while others curious about the commotion. With Keiichi's help Tsukasa and Suzuna managed to cook up the fish and soon everyone was enjoying the meal, telling jokes, and having a general good time. All the while Suzuna wondered where Shiori and Yukito were. Not too long after she spotted him on the other side of the deck, the wind blowing softly through his hair as he gazed sadly at the ocean water below. Quietly she stood from her chair and walked over with a bowl of the fish and rice and stood next to him.

"Yukito" she said slowly.

"Good evening" he smiled somewhat as he looked back at her the hurt apparent in his eyes.

"Evening."

"What are you eating?" he asked when he noticed the bowl.

"Oh it's just some of the fish that Tsukasa and Keiichi caught. Would you like some? I can get you your own bowl."

"No that's okay" he shook his head taking her chopsticks from her gently, "I'll have some of yours" he added before a piece of it into his mouth, "Its good" he smiled again handing her back the utensils.

"Yea. Some of the best I've ever had" she nodded a little bit awkwardly.

"Mhm."

"So where is Shiori? Didn't she come with you?"

"I think she's still in her room."

"Oh."

"You know, I don't get women."

"Pardon me?"

"I don't understand them. I don't think I ever will. They're so complicated."

"I guess we are. I'm sorry" she lowered her head.

"What are you apologizing for?" he chuckled slightly.

"Well I don't know. I didn't mean to. I mean I was just trying to drop the dress off, I didn't mean," she stammered.

"Wait a minute" he stopped surprised and turned to look at her, "Suzuna did you hear what Shiori and I were talking about earlier?"

"Well I didn't mean to. Like I said I was just trying to return the dress and I saw her in there and I thought she was alone so I."

"You heard everything I said."

"Yes. But it was an accident. Really I am so sorry."

"Please stop apologizing" he sighed turning once more to the water, "I'm the one who should make the apology."

"Huh?"

"I shouldn't have said some of those things. I was angry and I didn't mean them."

"It's okay if you did. I mean I understand. You love Shiori and I know that and I am happy about that too" she rambled a second time, "So it's okay I understand. It's just" she paused feeling her heart pound in her chest.

"It's just what?" he asked turning to her a second time as she turned her face away from his trying to hide her tears.

"I just hope we're still friends."

"What do you mean?" he shook his head confused.

"I've gotten so used to seeing you everyday, on the rooftop behind the music room. I would hate for that to end. But I would not like it even more if you started hating me or find me a burden. We have a different kind of friendship you and I meaning that we gather in that one place but I like that and if you started to hate me, my life at that school would become even more unbearable" she lowered her head on the last word.

"Suzuna" he said slowly making her turn her head and face him once more, "Do you think I would have rescued you so many times if I hated you?"

She stared into his eyes as he continued.

"Do you think I would have risked my friendship with Tsukasa or danced with you last night if I hated you?"

"Well, I."

"This is why I don't understand girls. You're complicated. You make things harder. You make it more than it needs to be. You think too much. I don't hate you. I never can. I don't think it's possible for anybody to hate you," he added, "And if you want to know the truth I enjoy those moments behind the music room with you too. I've never had a place like that with anyone, not even Shiori. It's pretty special. Hate you?" he shook his head with a grin as he brushed a piece of her hair off her face with his gentle fingertips, "You silly girl. Not possible."

"Thank you" she nodded with a smile of her own as one tear fell down her cheek and she quickly brushed it away.

"How about some more of that fish?" he replied looking at her bowl.

"Okay" she nodded with a grin as she handed him back the chopsticks.

Silently unbeknownst to them a clicking sound was going on in the background as a camera recorded their every move. With this piece of evidence the summer was over but the start of the new school year was sure to be a harrowing one.

_To be continued…_

**Authors Note:** Okay! Book One is done. Not sure when I will be back for Book Two but I will see you then!

Bye for now!

Next Book:

Chapter One: First Day Back at School/Supposed Betrayal


	8. Bk2:Chapter One:

**Book Two:**

**Chapter One: First Day Back at School/Scary Situation**

A slight breeze blew through Suzuna's hair as she walked the path to Aonaki Academy. It was the start of the next semester and the weather seemed to have changed overnight. She smiled softly to herself as she thought of her last day of summer in Okinawa. Even though Tsukasa Sakamoto and the Wolf Pack along with Shiori and the terrible three had shown up the group had one last meal together that had seemed quite pleasant. As she thought of these things and stuck her hands into her pockets she heard some hurried feet from behind her. Her best friend Keiichi Hoshino ran up to join her.

"Good morning!" he said with a grin.

"Good morning Keiichi. Sleep well" she replied with a smile back.

"Oh yea. I was excited to come to school today."

"Why is that?"

"Because everything is different now Suzuna."

"What do you mean?" she asked him quizzically.

"After this summer in Okinawa I wouldn't be surprised that we are all friends now. The Wolf Pack and us."

"Keiichi" she began with a shake of her head.

"I mean it was so cool. All of us gathered around swapping stories and eating my fish which he said was his" he frowned slightly, "It was like we were all friends. And things are going to be different from now on Suzuna I can feel it. From now on, no one is going to pick on us" he added with confidence.

As if on cue one of the male students threw a bunch of trash as Keiichi's back and Suzuna held her fist up at them making them run in fear as she consoled her let down friend. As they walked to their lockers he continued to have his dejected look glued to his face.

"Come now Keiichi" she replied as he opened his locker, "Aren't you the guy who says nothing will get you down?"

"I really thought" he started to say.

"Now enough of that" she said sternly, "You walk into that classroom with your head held up high and remember that you are better than anyone in this school. You are not going to let them defeat you. And also remember" she added pulling his chin up so he could look at her directly, "You have me and I won't let anything bad happen to you."

"Okay" he nodded slowly smiling a little, "I'll see you in class."

"Mhm" she nodded back as he moved down the hall trying to straighten his shoulders with a heavy sigh.

She sighed heavily herself and then opened her locker only to find a ton of trash in it. She slammed the door shut after grabbing her books and then walked down the hall towards the stairs. As she climbed the steps she saw Tsukasa Sakamoto's smug grin as he leaned over the balcony. His two friends Akihito and Sanosuke were standing next to him looking quite tired. A few moments later Kenji appeared and he also seemed sleepy since he yawned a few times.

"Did you enjoy your present this morning?" Tsukasa jeered as she reached the top of the steps.

"Excuse me?" she looked back at him angrily.

"That was first class trash you received. From the Sakamoto residence itself. You should feel honored."

"Grow up Sakamoto" she spat with a frown as she departed from the group and he chuckled lightly to himself.

"Pretty good huh?" he said to his friends, "I came up with the trash idea all by myself this morning.

"Tsukasa" Akihito began clearing his throat, "Please tell me that is not the reason that we had to get up at the crack of dawn and come to pick you up?"

"It was worth it. Didn't you see her face?"

"Tsukasa" Sanosuke replied shaking his head, "If that was your reason why didn't you just ride with Yuki this morning?" Tsukasa was silent.

"Don't tell me you guys are still not talking?" Kenji said, "I thought you made up on the boat?"

"We didn't really. We're still not talking."

"Man" Sanosuke replied, "When you hold a grudge, you really hold a grudge."

"Forget about it" Tsukasa shrugged, "Let's go to class."

Sanosuke looked at the other two with a shrug of his own shoulders as he followed his friend. Kenji grinned as he and their taller friend moved down the hallway behind him.

"She's got him pegged all right" Kenji said, "He really does need to grow up."

"Mhm" Akihito nodded in agreement.

**(Next Scene)**

The rest of the morning went very smoothly compared to most days. Suzuna walked with Keiichi to their usual lunch spot and then afterwards told him that she would see him in gym. She climbed the three steps of stairs intending to go to the music room. As she entered she saw that the back door was slightly open so she walked over, opened it, and saw Yukito sitting on the balcony wall.

"Good morning" she replied loud enough for him to hear.

"Good morning" he said politely back with a smile.

"I didn't see you at the top of the steps with the Wolf Pack this morning" she added as she walked over and stood close to him.

"I overslept. I tend to do that a lot at the beginning of a new semester."

"Oh. I am surprised to see you out here this early."

"Well I missed all my classes this morning so I thought I'd sit out here until afternoon classes begin. Right now it's Study hall."

"I see. Did you have a good trip back?" she asked referring to the Sakamoto's yacht they had ridden in to Okinawa.

"Yes. Fairly good. How about you? Safe trip?"

"I'm here aren't I?" she teased making him smile again.

"I guess you are" he nodded looking down at the ground below, "Why don't you sit up here with me?" he patted the large wall that was overlooking the campus.

"Huh?"

"It's a great view. You can see it better from up here."

"Okay" she nodded placing down the book she was carrying and then trying to climb on top of it twice to no avail, "I think I'm a little too short to get up this thing" she sighed in defeat.

"Here" he replied jumping off and picking her up off the ground much to her surprise, "I'll help you" he added placing her onto the wall with her still stunned expression and then hopping back on in mere seconds.

"Thanks" she said sheepishly trying not to blush.

"You're welcome. Now" he took a deep breath, "Do you see what I mean?"

"Yea" she nodded with an enthusiastic grin, "It's great up here."

"Told ya" he smiled as the wind rustled through her hair.

"You can really see everything. And it's a lot warmer too" he nodded as behind them a camera was focused on them once more.

"That's why I love it up here. I like to see the campus when no one is on it. It's like a blank canvas or a" he thought out loud.

"Or a clean music sheet" she filled in making him smile and look at her directly.

"Yes. Exactly. The lines on a sidewalk remind you of the lines on a sheet."

"Uh huh" she agreed with another smile as they continued to admire their surroundings.

**(Next Scene)**

At the same time on the far side of the school grounds under their favorite tree the remaining Wolf Pack were enjoying some tea and snacks. Sanosuke turned to Tsukasa who was once again immersed in his outward appearance book.

"I wonder where Yuki is?" he said aloud catching the other's attention.

"I don't know" Akihito shrugged, "I haven't seen him all day."

"Maybe he slept in again" Kenji suggested, "After all it is the beginning of the semester and that's what he usually does."

"True" Sanosuke nodded, "You have no idea where he is Tsukasa?"

"No idea" Tsukasa replied not even looking up from his reading material.

"You have at least two classes with him. It's been a whole morning. You mean to tell me you guys haven't even made up yet? Akihito asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Not exactly."

"It's been almost a week since we have been back too" Sanosuke said seriously, "Don't you think it's time?"

"Maybe" Tsukasa nodded slowly still frowning slightly.

"C'mon Tsukasa" Akihito replied coming over, "You can't stay mad at him forever. After all you guys are best friends and have been since you were three."

"You were even friends before all of us were friends" Sanosuke pointed out as Kenji nodded and picked up two cans "Besides we're the Wolf Pack Five not the Wolf Pack Four. It just doesn't make any sense. Go make up with him."

"And take these with you" Kenji said tossing him the cans of soda which he caught easily, "Just give it to him after you tap the top" he added as Tsukasa finally put his book down and stood up.

"All right" he agreed, "But how do you know he's even here?"

"I think I saw his car pull in earlier. His driver probably dropped him off" Akihito replied, "Just go ask somebody. You'll find him."

"Okay" Tsukasa nodded with a smile, "He's lucky I am in a good mood. I'll be back!" he ran off with the cans of sodas in his hands.

"I really hope he taps the tops" Kenji shook his head as Sanosuke and Akihito chuckled lightly.

(**Next Scene)**

It wasn't long before Tsukasa came upon two male students so he approached them terrifying them at once.

"Hey" he replied as they shook slightly, "You two seen Yukito Hayakawa anywhere?"

"Um" one of them stammered, "I don't think I have but my friend might have."

"Spit it out!" he shouted.

"Um" the other spoke, "I saw Yukito Hayakawa arrive and walk up towards the music room."

"The music room huh?" Tsukasa nodded, "Okay" he ran past them one of them almost fainting.

Tsukasa followed their instructions and ran up the three flights of steps till he arrived at the music room. He opened the door and noticed that there was no one in sight.

"Hmm" he thought out loud, "There's a balcony on the end of this particular room" he remembered the outline of the campus he had seen on a blueprint once, "I'll bet he's out there."

He opened the back door with a smile but stopped when he saw Yukito sitting on the wall next to Suzuna. He stood there frozen as they continued their conversation not noticing him in the slightest.

"So" she began, "Did you make up with Tsukasa yet?"

"No" Yukito shook his head as the other boy perked up his ears at the mention of his name, "But I know it's only just a matter of time till we do. We can't stay angry at each other forever after all."

"That's true" she nodded, "Well I hope you do soon. You should be with the guys right now."

"Even if I'm with them I'm not really with them. It's always been like that. I told you before I'm the lone wolf."

"I know how that feels" she nodded, "I kind of feel that way about being at this school."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I came here I didn't really fit in because of my different background. I tried to keep a low profile but that didn't work because I am too stubborn when it comes to protecting those being bullied."

"But that's what I like about you" Yukito said much to Tsukasa's surprise, "You're not afraid to stand up for what you believe in. Not even with somebody like Tsukasa."

"A lot of good it's done me" she sighed, "To tell you the truth, I don't really like coming to school. In fact the only time I feel like I am at peace is when I am up here with you" Tsukasa's eyes widened, "I feel completely at ease up here" she added as Yukito looked into her eyes directly, "I really treasure this moments with you Yukito."

Tsukasa pulled away from the door, walked to the other door, opened it, and walked down the hallway slowly in a daze taking in everything he had heard with a twinge of jealousy in his stomach.

**(Intermission)**

**Part Two: Scary Situation**

The phone in Yukito's pocket vibrated so he removed it and stared at the message.

"Oh" he replied as he hopped off the wall onto the balcony.

"What is it?" Suzuna asked curiously.

"It's Shiori" he replied placing the phone back in his pocket, "She needs me. She's at a modeling job today and some of the men are bugging her so she needs me to come and rescue her."

"Makes sense" Suzuna nodded, "After all she probably wouldn't call her brother."

"Yea. I got to go. I guess I'm gonna miss all my classes today. I'll make up for it later."

"Okay" she nodded a second time, "Well see ya."

"You can get down right?" he said making sure.

"Mhm. Not a problem."

"All right" he nodded walking over to the door.

"Say hi to Shiori for me" she added swinging around to face the music room door her feet dangling over the edge facing the balcony ground.

"Oh I almost forgot" he replied turning back around and pulling a medium sized card out of his other pocket, "Shiori wanted me to give this to you. It's a party invitation to her birthday this weekend" he placed the invite in her hand.

"Oh thanks. Well I'll try to see if I can make it."

"Please do. She really wants you to come. See you later Suzuna!" he said finally as he dashed out the door.

"Bye!" she waved and then looked down at the invite, "Another rich society party. Seems like I have been invited to a lot of those lately" she thought as she jumped off the wall, grabbed her bag forgetting her book in the process, and then walked to the door as she heard the bell for the afternoon classes start to ring, "Better hurry, I don't want to be late."

**(Next Scene)**

The Wolf Pack walked along the main campus sidewalk after hearing the afternoon bells as well and were surprised to see their leader walking slowly down the long flight of stairs towards them.

"So" Sanosuke grinned as he walked over, "Did you make up with him already?"

Tsukasa said nothing but moved past them all till he was standing a few feet in front of them but in the middle.

"Tsukasa what's the matter?" Akihito asked noticing his expression first.

"Did you guys know" he began softly, "That Yukito meets up with The Kamiya girl behind the school music room?"

"Who Yukito?" Kenji replied surprised.

"No way" Sanosuke shook his head, "She's not even his type. He's in love with Shiori."

"I saw them, together just now. And she even said it, that they meet up there a lot."

"That's impossible" Akihito shook his head.

"I'm afraid it isn't" a familiar voice spoke as she walked over.

Keiko, Kimi, and Chiyo stopped in front of the Wolf Pack, Chiyo holding onto a very expensive video camera.

"They meet up there quite frequently" Keiko continued, "We've seen them."

"They're up there practically every week" Kimi added.

"Sometimes twice a week" Chiyo finished.

"Not a week usually goes by when Suzuna Kamiya isn't with him" Keiko continued.

"What?" Sanosuke said his mouth open as Tsukasa stood rigid to the spot.

"She practically fawns on him. Follows around him like a little puppy dog even though she knows he's into your sister. We've even tried to warn her to stay away but she doesn't listen. But don't take our word for it, we have proof. Solid proof of what we say" she took the camera from Chiyo, placed it in front of Tsukasa's face and then pressed play.

The scene that lay before him was none other then their last night on the yacht. He saw Suzuna and Yukito during their entire conversation growing angrier by the minute as the tape played.

**"I guess we are. I'm sorry"**

**"What are you apologizing for?"**

**"Well I don't know. I didn't mean to. I mean I was just trying to drop the dress off, I didn't mean."**

**"Wait a minute. Suzuna did you hear what Shiori and I were talking about earlier?"**

**"Well I didn't mean to. Like I said I was just trying to return the dress and I saw her in there and I thought she was alone so I."**

**"You heard everything I said."**

**"Yes. But it was an accident. Really I am so sorry."**

**"Please stop apologizing. I'm the one who should make the apology."**

**"Huh?"**

**"I shouldn't have said some of those things. I was angry and I didn't mean them."**

**"It's okay if you did. I mean I understand. You love Shiori and I know that and I am happy about that too. So it's okay I understand. It's just."**

**"It's just what?"**

**"I just hope we're still friends."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I've gotten so used to seeing you everyday, on the rooftop behind the music room. I would hate for that to end. But I would not like it even more if you started hating me or find me a burden. We have a different kind of friendship you and I meaning that we gather in that one place but I like that and if you started to hate me, my life at that school would become even more unbearable."**

**"Suzuna. Do you think I would have rescued so many times if I hated you? ****Do you think I would have risked my friendship with Tsukasa or danced with you last night if I hated you?"**

**"Well, I."**

**"This is why I don't understand girls. You're complicated. You make things harder. You make it more than it needs to be. You think too much. I don't hate you. I never can. I don't think it's possible for anybody to hate you, and if you want to know the truth I enjoy those moments behind the music room with you too. I've never had a place like that with anyone, not even with Shiori. It's pretty special. Hate you? You silly girl. Not possible."**

**"Thank you."**

It was at this moment that Keiko continued to talk. She moved around Tsukasa's back lovingly as she spoke.

"She's been playing both of you. She knows that he has Shiori but she also knows that you have a thing for her so she's been using you. All this time she's been using both of you" she added as the boy shook.

With one swift movement much to everyone's surprise he furiously threw down the camera to the ground, smashing it into three pieces. Chiyo cried out in horror.

"That was so expensive."

"It's all right" Keiko went on, "Don't worry. I'll make you feel better" she placed her fingertips onto his shoulder gently.

"Get off of me" he said slowly his eyes flashing.

"What?"

"Remove your hand!" he shouted smacking her hard enough that she flew back and landed into Sanosuke's chest.

"Tsukasa" he interjected, "What are you doing? You're not supposed to hit girls" he added as Kenji and Akihito stared at him moving in front of his figure.

"Get out of my way" he replied moving back towards the steps.

"All right man" Akihito said placing his hand onto his right shoulder, "It's not that big of a deal."

"He's right dude" Sanosuke added coming up to the other shoulder with an encouraging grin, "It's nothing to worry about."

"Don't even think about getting in my way" he finished with a dangerous tone making them both back up their eyes wide as he walked back up the steps.

Keiko's friends tried to console her as Kenji moved up next to the others.

"Did you see that?" Akihito said slowly.

"I did" Sanosuke nodded panic evident in his voice.

"He's only looked like that once before remember?"

"Oh yea."

"When was that?" Kenji asked.

"That time he almost killed somebody."

"Oh right" Kenji nodded his eyebrows rising, "Didn't that kid end up in the hospital."

"Seriously injured" Akihito nodded.

"Oh boy."

**(Next Scene)**

It was close to the end of the day when Suzuna realized that the book for her final class was still sitting on the balcony behind the music room. After searching for it in her locker she told Keiichi that she would see him the next day instead of walking home with him. She ran up the three flights of steps, into the music room, and out onto the balcony and was relieved to see that it was still sitting on the wall.

"There it is" she said happily as she walked over and picked it up, "I thought someone stole it from my locker again. Oh well. Better head home."

As she turned back around she jumped slightly as she saw Tsukasa standing in the frame of the doorway.

"Oh geez Tsukasa, you scared me. What are you doing up here?"

"What I'm not allowed up here? Because I don't play an instrument?" he said in a dark tone.

"What?" she looked at him quizzically.

"This place that special to you?" he went on.

"Are you all right?" she replied her eyes focusing on his angry frown.

"I'm fine" he nodded, "I've never been better."

"Then why do you seem so upset."

"Upset? Now what would give you that idea?" he said moving around her like a shark.

"All right. Enough riddles. I'm late enough as it is. I have to go to work now."

"You're not going anywhere" he said seriously as he stood in front of the door once more.

"Excuse me? You got to be kidding?"

"I'm not" he added as she hugged her book to her chest and he closed the music room door with a slam making her jump a second time, "You are not leaving until we get something straight."

"What are you talking about? You can't keep me up here" she added moving her back close to the brick wall that was next to the music room door.

"Want a bet? You're not leaving."

"What is this all about?" she asked concerned at this point.

"You think you're so smart don't you? You think I really am stupid."

"What?"

"All this time you were playing me for a fool. But nobody gets away with doing that."

"Tsukasa I honestly don't know what you're talking about" she shook her head.

"STOP LYING TO ME!" he screamed punching the wall beside her face making her move away slightly in fear.

The blood trickled down his palm as his angry eyes stared into her terrified ones.

"I am not one who is going to be played for a fool. I am not as stupid as you think. And you're going to pay for what you've done to me."

"You're crazy" she shook her head running away from his arm, "You're absolutely insane!" she added with a shout as she pulled open the music room door and ran into the music room, out the other door, and down the hallway.

He followed her at a steady walking pace as she ran. She cried out for help as she ran in a panic. She tripped once dropping her bag and book. She practically fell down the first flight of steps as he finally caught up to her pinning her against the wall, the other students either gone home or miles below them on the other floors. As she screamed he placed his mouth over hers and tried to kiss her passionately. She struggled as she could feel his hand tear at the tie around her neck and begin to unbutton the top buttons of her blouse.

"Please Tsukasa" she said through tears, "Please I beg of you to stop. Please" she pleaded as she lowered to the ground, him gradually letting her go as she shrank and continued to cry the tears unable to stop flowing down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry" he said slowly out of breath as he knelt down, "Please don't cry" he begged as she sobbed uncontrollably, "I'm sorry. Don't worry; I won't hurt you any more. Please don't cry, Suzuna" he added gently kissing the top of her forehead much to her surprise.

It was hours before Suzuna could pick herself up from the floor. She was exhausted from crying and Tsukasa had departed only an hour before after trying to console her to no avail. She stood slowly to her feet and walked down the last two flights of steps finding her bag and book at the bottom to her astonishment. She picked up the book, placed it into her bag, and then walked out of the school determined to go the one place that she knew would be the safest at this point, her place of work, the Candy Shop.

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: I know I am supposed to be working on Princess Tutu and I will pretty soon, I'm still getting a few more ideas together and re-watching the series so I can be prepared to write. I should start sometime next week. In the meantime here is the first chapter of Book two in the Flower Amongst Wolves Saga. See you all later!!

Next Chapter: Pool Party/Birthday Announcement

After the situation with Tsukasa Suzuna is reluctant to attend Shiori's birthday party but invites Miyu along with Keiichi to go. Find out what happens next time!!!


	9. Chapter 2: Book 2:

**Chapter Two: Pool Party/Birthday Announcement**

**Part One: Pool Party**

Miyu Namura was just closing up shop and was heading to the back when she heard the front door open slightly from the sound of the tinkling bell.

"Oh well" she sighed turning around, "I guess I have one more customer. Hi" she began with a smile, "What can I do for HUH!!" she gasped when she saw her best friend standing there looking all disheveled, "Suzuna?"

"Hi Miyu" Suzuna replied warily and downcast, "I didn't know where else to go."

About twenty minutes later the shop had been closed and the two of them were sitting in Miyu's bedroom in her family's two bedroom apartment. She handed her best friend a cup of tea as she sat on her bed dressed in one of Miyu's tee-shirts and a pair of her pajama pants.

"There now" she said softly sitting on the bed next to her, "That should help."

"Thank you Miyu, for everything. I couldn't possibly go home looking like that."

"Its okay" she nodded with a gentle smile, "I also called your mom and told her that you were spending the night here."

"Thanks" she repeated nodding back as she took another sip of tea.

"Suzuna, you have to tell me, what happened to you?"

"Is anyone here?" Suzuna asked cautiously.

"No. Both of my parents are still at work."

"Can you close the door, and then I'll tell you?"

"Sure" Miyu nodded standing up from the bed, walking over to the door to close it, and then returning with a flop back onto her mattress, "Now tell me, how did you end up like this?"

"It's sort of a long and confusing story" Suzuna began, "But I'll tell you."

Then she proceeded to tell Miyu everything that had occurred with Tsukasa that afternoon. When she was done she lowered her head while her friend's eyes became wider with each detail.

"And, you have no idea why?"

"No" Suzuna shook her head, "I really don't. I mean he seemed fine this morning, making jokes and picking on me like always. It's just the Tsukasa I saw this afternoon wasn't the same one I have seen all this time. He was different this time, scary and not in good way. I have never seen his face so frightening like that before."

"Oh you poor dear" Miyu cried, "You must have been terrified."

"I was" she nodded, "But more confused than anything. He kept going on and on about him being stupid and me thinking that he is, or something like that. He didn't make any sense. And the weirdest part about it is afterwards."

"Afterwards?"

"After he attacked me, you know forced himself on me, he just stopped. He became suddenly so gentle and remorseful even. He sat with me for at least an hour as I cried, because I couldn't stop crying. And he kept saying over and over, I'm sorry, I won't hurt you anymore. Eventually he left because I wasn't saying anything."

"Wow. I wonder what made him so upset?"

"I have no idea. But there was no way I could have gone home looking like I did."

"What are you going to do Suzuna? You still have school the rest of the week."

"I can avoid him but there is one place I won't be able to now that I think about it" she realized.

"Huh?"

"I forgot" Suzuna replied pulling out the invite she had received from Yukito earlier, "The invite to Shiori's party, it's this weekend."

"Party? You were invited to a party?"

"Yea. It's from Tsukasa's older sister and she really wants me to be there. But I can't go" she shook her head, "Not after this. Unless, I don't go alone" she looked at her friend directly.

"What?" Miyu looked at her quizzically.

"Would you go with me Miyu?"

"What?" she repeated surprised.

"Please I can invite one guest and Keiichi already has an invite. I'd feel more comfortable if you go with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I have to make an appearance for Shiori's sake and if you go with me I will feel much more secure."

"Never knew that a day would come when you would need me by your side as secure as you already are. What kind of party is it?"

"Well according to the invite it's a pool party."

"A pool party this time of year?" Miyu said surprised.

"It is the latter part of the summer I know, but from what I remember, Tsukasa's family also has an indoor pool. I guess the party will be in there."

"But what would we wear? We don't exactly have designer swimsuits."

"And we don't have the money or the time to buy new ones either" Suzuna agreed, "I guess we're just gonna have to grit our teeth and wear our school swimsuits. I don't have much of a choice. I just won't swim."

"Well me neither if that's the case. All right Suzuna" Miyu nodded enthusiastically, "I will go with you to this upper class party. I will be your support for a change."

"Thank you Miyu" Suzuna smiled appreciatively, "I don't know what I would do without you."

**(Next Scene)**

Meanwhile across town Tsukasa was sitting in the living room sitting forlornly in his favorite chair. Earlier he had one of the staff bandage up his injured hand and as he stared at it he became even more somber. His sister Shiori walked in, him barely noticing.

"There you are" she replied cheerfully, "I've been looking everywhere for you" she added but frowned when she saw his hand.

"What's up sis?" he said drolly.

"Tsukasa what happened to your hand? Don't tell me you were in another fight?"

"It's nothing" he waved her off as she stood in front of him with a bunch of papers in her hand, "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk to you about this weekend. It's my birthday."

"Oh yea right" he nodded, "The party. So sit down, let's talk" he replied straightening his back as she sat down.

"Tsukasa what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" he replied back keeping his eyes shut.

"You seem upset."

"I'm fine. Now tell me what you want to do about the party."

"All right" she conceded with a nod, "Well we're going to have it in the newly designed indoor pool area."

"Naturally since it's brand new and we need to show it off to the public. What else?"

"I've invited several people from school, The Wolf Pack, oh and mom and dad aren't going to make it."

"Huh?" he said surprised as he sat up, "But they never miss birthdays. I mean he does but mother never does."

"Well they are both going to miss it this time, they're very busy" she replied nonchalantly, "They're sending aunt and uncle instead."

"Figures they got to send somebody. All right" he nodded taking some of the paper from her gently, "Give me the guest list, I'll check it out."

She nodded as she stood up and walked over to the bar area to make herself a club soda.

"I didn't put those girls on there; you know the ones from your yacht group last time. I really didn't care for their attitude."

"I don't really like them either" he said a bit distracted as he flipped through the list, "So it's okay. Huh?"

"What is it?" she looked up.

"You've got Suzuna Kamiya on here."

"Well of course" Shiori smiled, "She's my friend. I want all my friends to be there."

"Yes but."

"What's the matter Tsukasa, I thought you liked Suzuna. I thought the two of you were getting along a lot better now."

"Yea but that was before."

"What? Did something happen between you two?"

He hesitated as he looked down slightly at his bandaged hand and then turned back to her flinging the list onto the coffee table.

"Of course not" he said in a hurry as he walked swiftly to the door, "invite whoever you want" he finished exiting the room.

"Huh?" she thought out loud, "I wonder what is up with him? All the better" she added quietly looking down, "As long as he doesn't suspect anything yet."

**(Next Scene)**

The remainder of the week flew by like a flash and thanks to Suzuna's relief Tsukasa was avoiding her as much as she was him. The day of the party arrived and Miyu was over at Suzuna's home getting ready. As you can imagine Suzuna's mother was quite thrilled that her daughter was being invited to another rich society party. She hummed happily in the kitchen as the girls put on their school swimsuits.

"I guess this is as good as it's gonna get huh?" Miyu said sadly looking at the mirror at her plain reflection.

"I'm so sorry Miyu" Suzuna shook her head, "I'm the one who asked you to go to this party."

"It's okay. We won't swim like you said. We'll just talk to people. By the way" she stared at her friend as she placed on her sandals, "Did he talk to you yet?"

"No. I haven't seen him all week. Look's like he's trying to avoid me too. Weird though" she frowned, "I don't know what he has to be so upset about."

"Maybe he isn't upset about that. Maybe he feels guilty."

"Do you think so?" Suzuna asked as she stood up and Miyu slipped on her flip flops.

"It's possible. After all he did stop."

"That's true" Suzuna nodded, "He did seem remorseful."

"Suzuna! Your ride is here!" her mother called.

"Okay!" she responded back, "That will be Keiichi. He offered to give us a ride there."

"Great. Riding in style" Miyu teased.

Suzuna chuckled and then followed her friend out of the bedroom. Standing outside Keiichi led them to the family car, a stretch limo that was completely black.

"I don't get my license for another couple of weeks" Keiichi explained as they walked down in awe, "So I guess we'll have to settle for this."

"Sounds good to me" Miyu grinned, "Style indeed" she added climbing in.

"How do you get used to riding in a thing like this Keiichi?" Suzuna asked.

"I don't know" he smiled scratching the back of his head, "You just do. Watch your head" he replied as she climbed in and he followed, "Next stop" he said as he sat down on the comfortable leather seat, "Tsukasa Sakamoto's residence."

"Great" she nodded but with foreboding in her heart, "I wonder" she thought as the car drove, "What kind of greeting is he going to give me?"

**(Next Scene)**

Since Suzuna had been to the large mansion before she did the honors of ringing the decorative doorbell. The door was surprisingly open by none other then the birthday girl herself.

"Suzuna" she replied with a grin as she stood there in her purple bathing suit ensemble, "I am so glad that you could make it."

"Shiori" Suzuna said back, "What are you doing answering the door?"

"Oh I do that every birthday. I see you brought someone" she replied indicating Miyu.

"Oh yes, this is the friend I told you about" Suzuna said with a smile, "This is my best friend Miyu Namura. Miyu this is Shiori Sakamoto."

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Miyu bowed her head politely, "And thank you for having me."

"My pleasure Miyu and welcome. Oh and Keiichi you're here too."

"Yes. Thank you for inviting me Shiori" he bowed his head with a slight blush.

"No problem. Well I hope you guy's have brought your bathing suits, everyone is swimming today."

"Oh um" Suzuna lowered her head which Shiori didn't fail to notice.

"Hmm?" she smiled to herself and then turned to the eager teenage boy, "Keiichi why don't you go into the party? I would like to speak to Suzuna and her friend for a moment."

"Sure not a problem" he nodded, "See you guys in there" he added before departing.

"Um Shiori" Suzuna replied awkwardly as the older girl winked at her.

"Follow me" she said walking towards the large staircase and ascending the steps.

"Huh?" Miyu looked at her friend quizzically.

"Let's do as she says" Suzuna suggested leading the way up the staircase with Miyu close behind.

Shiori led them to a large spacious bedroom that was pale green in color. The drapes on the windows were exquisite but nothing could compare to the huge canopy bed located in the center wall. As Miyu gaped at the fireplace as well Suzuna walked over to the older girl as she began to pull out several different styles of bathing suits from her drawers.

"Shiori what are you doing?" Suzuna asked.

"You need bathing suits right?" Shiori said simply.

"Huh?"

"I could tell by your pause downstairs. You two don't have a bathing suit to wear right?"

"Well we do" Miyu spoke up as she came over and placed the lavish suits on a nearby ottoman, "But they are our school swimsuits" she lowered her head.

"Oh I see. Of course it would be an absolute embarrassment to show up in those things with everyone else wearing something more fashionable. Mhm" she nodded to herself, "Well we can't let that happen now can we? My guests should look their best at a party. Therefore I insist that you wear one of these."

"But Shiori" Suzuna protested, "We can't do that."

"I won't take no for an answer" Shiori insisted, "You two must choose one of these suits. And do hurry choosing, the party's already underway, you don't want to miss out. Besides" she added as she held onto the doorknob briefly as she was departing, " I have a few surprises for everyone. I don't want my friends most of all to miss that. Hurry you two" she finished with a grin.

"Wow" Miyu replied, "She really is nice like you said. But are you sure we can really wear one of these?" she looked down at the enormous selection.

"Like she said she insists. And when Shiori insists on something she doesn't really hold back. Besides it's her birthday, let's humor her."

"Great!" Miyu squealed, "In that case, I'll wear this one" she said holding up a two piece suit.

"That's a good idea Miyu. Yellow is a great color on you."

"What about you Suzuna? Which one will you pick?"

"For me I think I am going to go with the light blue one piece. It's more my style."

"Good idea!"

Seconds later they were dressed in the fashionable suits and sandals to match. Suzuna turned to her friend.

"Okay then. Let's go party."

**(Intermission)**

**Part Two: Birthday Announcement**

When they arrived down at the large spacious indoor pool area they were not at all surprised to see that Shiori had been right about the party being underway. There were several guests already milling around the pool and more even arriving. From what Suzuna could see, the Wolf Pack were all scattered, including Tsukasa who was standing by the bar in a black bathing suit surrounded by three girls in skimpy little two pieces. She frowned a little as Keiichi walked over.

"Hey guys" he grinned excitedly, "Boy you won't believe how many celebrities are around here. I've already gotten four autographs. Wow! Great suits!" he grinned even more at what they were wearing.

"Thanks Keiichi" she nodded.

"Well, well, well the gang's all here" Sanosuke appeared clad in a navy blue swimsuit his built chest exposed, "Suzuna you didn't tell me that your lovely friend was going to be here at the party" he grinned as Miyu blushed slightly.

"Hello Sanosuke" she said back drolly.

"You look nice too. I hope you don't mind if I show your friend around."

"Well" she began but she saw her friend pleading secretly, "Just be careful with her Sanosuke" she added.

"Don't worry I'll treat her like a precious little flower" he nodded taking her arm, "Shall we Miss Namura."

"Mhm" she nodded back, "Thanks Suzuna" she whispered before she was led away and Keiichi ran off to get more autographs.

"Sure" she smiled and then began to walk around the pool.

She was happy to see that the terrible three were nowhere to be seen. Kenji was in the pool playing with some of the other boys while Akihito she could see was standing behind the bar serving drinks. She wandered over and stopped at the bar.

"Hey there Suzuna Kamiya" he replied with a wink, "Didn't know that you were going to be here?"

"Seems like everyone is surprised by that fact" she rolled her eyes, "What are you doing back there?"

"What does it look like? I'm serving drinks."

"Well that's obvious but what are you doing serving drinks."

"I felt like it, I volunteered. Besides it's a good way to talk to people. Can I get you something?"

"That's not only alcohol back there is it?" she frowned as she pointed.

"Relax I'll make you something non-alcoholic. How about a strawberry daiquiri?"

"Huh?"

"I'll make you one. How about you get something to eat until then while I whip it up for you?"

"What?"

"Food's right over there" he pointed to a large table covered with several dishes.

"Okay" she nodded as she stepped away from the bar.

She walked slowly over not noticing the male guests who were eyeing her from the pool. She stopped at the long table glancing in Tsukasa's direction as he moved past her with the three girls. As she examined the food she overheard a bit of the conversation.

"Tsukasa baby, why didn't you call me?" a tall blond asked him, "I waited forever."

"I'm sorry about that sweetheart" he replied waving his hand nonchalantly, "Next time I'll remember, I promise. After all how could I forget about a gorgeous creature such as yourself?"

"Oh you" she giggled as the other girls clamored after him for affection as he made his way across the patio. Suzuna clenched her fist as she shook angrily.

"Grr" she seethed, "Remorseful my ass."

"Having fun?" Yukito said as he stood behind her.

"Oh. Yukito" she blushed a little surprised as she noticed just like Akihito he was also wearing a tee shirt over his green bathing suit, "I didn't think that you arrived yet."

"What did you really think I was going to be late when I live right next door?" he teased.

"Oh of course not" she shook her head, "And after all it is Shiori's birthday. Of course you would be here."

"Well I've been just walking around the area and talking to people. I came over for a snack. Have you had anything yet?"

"Huh? Oh no. I was just about to, although."

"Hmm?"

"I don't really know what to try. I've never eaten anything like this stuff before."

"Oh I see" he nodded, "Well it depends on the type that you are."

"What?" she looked at him quizzically.

"Are you the type who likes to stick to familiar kinds of food or are you more adventurous."

"I guess I would be averse to trying something new" she said slowly as he moved around to her other side, his left arm somewhat around her waist.

"Then may I suggest you try a bit of this" he handed her a cracker with an unusual topping.

"It looks kind of strange" she frowned as she held the food over a plate that he had also handed her, "What is it?"

"Try a little first and then I'll tell you."

"Oh okay" she nodded taking a bite of it, "Hmm. It's kind of interesting. What is it?"

"My goodness" he chuckled, "You do like to know everything. It's caviar."

"You mean like fish eggs?" she eyed him.

"Mhm. Some of the best you'll ever taste. Do you like it?"

"It's not bad" she nodded eating the rest.

"Well since you are brave enough to taste even that knowing what it is then you should have no trouble eating the rest of the buffet" he turned around to walk away.

"You know" she stopped him with her wondering, "I feel like I have had this stuff before."

"What do you mean?" it was his turn to look quizzical.

"I don't know, the taste is familiar. Oh well maybe it's just my imagination. Maybe I've just had something similar."

"Perhaps" he nodded.

"Hey Suzuna babe!" Akihito shouted from the bar, "Your drink's ready!"

"All right!" she called back, "I wish he wouldn't call me things like that in a crowd" she said angrily.

"Why not? It suits you."

"Huh?" she looked at him stunned.

"What I mean is you look really cute in that bathing suit" he grinned with a wink and then walked away leaving the young girl even more stunned then before and with a slight pink to her cheeks.

"What did he mean by that?" she thought.

She walked over to the bar with her plate of food and enjoyed the daiquiri that Akihito had made while he talked about his friendship with the Wolf Pack. It wasn't long before Sanosuke and Miyu both appeared again. About an hour later Shiori walked to the front of the crowd requesting the karaoke machine's microphone.

"Thank you everyone for coming to my birthday party today" she said into the mike so the entire group clapped as Tsukasa moved closer to his sister, "It gives me such great pleasure to spend this day with all the people I love but more importantly to reveal to all of you my most important friends about something I have kept secret until now."

Sanosuke and Akihito looked at each other while Kenji tapped on Tsukasa's shoulder who merely shrugged in just as much astonishment.

"For awhile I have been modeling for my career" she went on, "And while that has been an experience that I loved I do think it's time to do something else with my life. As you all know I am the only daughter of the Sakamoto family and there is much expected of me, however what is expected of me is not what I am talking about" her aunt and uncle stared at her in awe as the camera crew from the news continued to roll, "I am here to announce today that I renounce my title of the Sakamoto heir and I have decided to return to Europe, to Spain to study to become something far greater. I intend to live there, to study there, and to become a lawyer to help those less fortunate then myself" Suzuna stared at Yukito's reaction as like everyone he took in this information with surprise.

"Shiori" her uncle spoke up, "What will your father say? Your mother?"

"I am sorry uncle, aunt. This is a decision I have long decided. And to prove to you that I am serious I am going to offer you a demonstration. You all know me as Shiori Sakamoto, the darling of the Sakamoto family. A princess who resides in a palace, has beautiful things, and long curly gorgeous hair. As proof to you" she picked up a pair of scissors that she had sat near by, "Of my determination I will cast off that image" she took the scissors and cut off a piece of her long beautiful hair letting it fall to the ground to the sounds of many of the crowd gasping, "Please enjoy yourselves for the remainder of the party. I will answer any questions in the back. Thank you" she moved away from the mike as Akihito and Sanosuke scratched their heads.

"Did you have any idea?" Sanosuke began.

"No" Akihito, "No idea."

"I wonder if Tsukasa did."

"Where is he?" Akihito said scanning the crowd that was now surrounding Shiori.

"Let's go find him" Sanosuke suggested as Kenji came over out of breath.

"Yukito just left the party" he replied.

"Let's not worry about that right now. Let's just go find Tsukasa. Maybe he has some answers."

"Wow" Miyu said as Keiichi came over.

"Yea" Suzuna replied as she nodded.

"Everything today has been one surprise after another."

"Yea" she repeated.

"It's not doing us any good just standing around here" Keiichi said with his hands on his hips, "Let's go get in the hot tub for a little while. It'll give us a chance to talk."

"Good idea" Miyu nodded, "I've never been in one before. Come on Suzuna" she added pulling her friend along.

"Okay" Suzuna nodded still in shock, "Oh Yukito" she thought sadly, "What you must be thinking right now."

**(Next Scene)**

After sitting in the hot tub for twenty minutes Suzuna left her reluctant friends alone. She walked over to the buffet table again and this time caught a glimpse of Tsukasa as he conversed with an older gentleman she had not seen before.

"But surely you can understand my dilemma Mr. Sakamoto" the older man replied.

"Of course" Tsukasa nodded politely but with a bit of the usual air in his voice, "But as I have told you before several times Mr. Daidoji, if you want to talk about his business you really should speak with my father."

"But you are the legitimate heir Mr. Sakamoto. It is only proper that I ascertain my value to you as well."

"I see. I understand but as I have said I have not as of yet finished my school years. Therefore I am not ready to take over the family business. So if you'll excuse me I have something I have to attend to. Other guests I mean."

"Of course."

"You can take it up with me when I am in charge" he said turning his back on him.

"Thank you Mr. Sakamoto" he bowed his head, "I appreciate that."

"That is" he added, "If you're still in business of course. Good afternoon" he finished as the spectacles fell down the older man's nose and he fumed as he departed.

"Why that rotten little punk" he spat as he moved away, "He wouldn't know business if it fell right into his lap."

Suzuna watched as he moved away and then saw Tsukasa staring back at her as he arrived.

"So you're still here?" he jeered as he picked up a plate.

"Of course I am" she said back angrily, "I'm surprised you even noticed that I was here at all."

"I saw your name on the guest list you dummy. I'm sorry I was too preoccupied with other guests to say hello" he added sarcastically.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Sakamoto" she said back even more sarcastically, "That you couldn't fit me into your busy schedule" she pretended to swoon as she clasped her hands together, "That you were surrounded by too many gorgeous women and interesting business men to notice homely little me" she frowned after she finished.

"You don't get it do you" he replied back angrily.

"Huh?" she stopped when she noticed the slight hurt in his eyes.

"Do you really think those girls care anything about me?"

She stared at him even more as he signaled with his hand for her to follow him out of the pool room and into a remote hallway.

"Do you really think they give a damn about my feelings or who I really am?" he continued, "You're wrong. All those little twits really care about is my name, my title, and my fortune. If I was a poor man they wouldn't give me the time of day. Do you really think that I'm interested in that type of girl? How shallow do you think I am?" she stared slightly at the ground as he went on, "And as for that gentleman you saw, no such word. Do you think I like it that these sniveling little worms come to me to help them save their businesses instead of my father? I'm not even out of high school yet and they think I'm the answer to their prayers. So you tell me Miss Kamiya, does that sound like fun to you now?"

"I don't know what to say, I'm sorry" she said with a nod much to his surprise, "I had no idea."

"Too right you didn't" he nodded back staying in character.

"And this must have been a hard day for you, Shiori's announcement and everything."

"Yea. Even though I didn't know about it, it wasn't wholly unexpected. Shiori's always doing stuff like this. It's how she became a model."

"I can't believe she's actually going."

"Whatever she sets her mind to she's going to do. I'm quite proud of her though" he smiled somewhat, "She knows how just to defy our parents perfectly."

"Yes" she nodded a second time, "Well I am sorry for what I said" he looked at her his eyes softening, "And with that in mind I've decided to forgive you" she felt her forehead since she suddenly felt hot.

"Huh?"

"But on one condition, you have to apologize to me for what you did."

"Apologize?" he said surprised his eyes wide.

"Of course. If you just apologize I'll write it off as some wolf just bit me and I'll forget all about it."

"What?" he began but then noticed that she was a bit unbalanced, "Hey what's the matter with you?"

"Don't change the subject" she insisted as she moved even closer off balance, "Just apologize please."

"I'm serious. There really is something wrong with you."

"I'm fine" she shook her head; "I feel kind of, I just feel hot" she passed out into his chest.

"Hey!" he shouted as she landed her eyes completely shut and her forehead boiling, "Hey wake up! Oh man. Suzuna! Wake up!"

**(To be continued..)**

Authors Note: Here's another one! See you all later!

Next Chapter: A Timid Request/Goodbye for Now

After the events at the party Suzuna meets up with Yukito to identify his feelings while Shiori makes arrangements for her departure from Tokyo. See what happens next time!


End file.
